Bella's Secret
by WolfGirl15
Summary: Bella's has a secret that she never told the Cullens. What if she was adopted by Charlie and Renee. Who is her Real Parents, and why is Bella avoiding the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight.**

I have a secret that I should of told the Cullens, my "father" knew about it, but he never talk about it, but sometimes I think that it is going to catch up to me soon. I cold almost feel it. I think that they are noticing it to, or just think that I am hanging out with Jacob more and more, but that is not true. You see I am adopted; Sarah and Billy Black are my real parents. I don't remember why they had given me up to Charlie and Renée when I was young, but I don't regret it, that was until I heard the legends about the Quileute Tribe, about werewolves, Billy thought that it might be important to learn about this stuff, seeing as I am his flesh and blood and Charlie and Renée's. When Charlie and Renée divorced I was sent with Renée, as much to Billy's Discomfort, he didn't want his youngest daughter to be living in a city, with lots of people, but when I was 16 I decided to move back to fork to live with Charlie and be closer to Billy. I've been back to Forks many times, but the worst memory I have of coming back to Forks was to go to my Mothers funeral, I think I was four at the time. Do I didn't know nothing, only that a lot of people where sad, which made me sad. Well right now the Cullens are getting worried about me because they think I have been hanging out with the wolves more and more, Jacob doesn't know that I am his sister, which also makes it harder for me every time he says that he Loves me, but he doesn't recognize it as brotherly love, that the only way I feel about him. And then there is Edward, I could see the look in Billy's eyes every time he sees me with Edward, or when I mention Edward, His youngest daughter dating a Vampire.

"Bella, are you in there?" I heard Edward's voice asked; I snapped out of my memories and looked at him.

"What… oh now I am I am just remembering some things about my past," I said.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked smiling the crooked grin I had fell in love with so many times.

"Hmm… I don't think you could handle it," I said, looking away.

"What do you think I couldn't handle, I handled the situation knowing that you knew what my whole family was, mostly because of your best friend." He said mockingly talking about Jacob; sometimes I hated it when he teased my brother.

"Edward you know I don't like when you tease Jacob." I said.

"I know Bella." He said kissing me, he had a confused look on his face, when his hand toughed mine, it felt colder then it had ever been, even when I had a fever.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked concern, I knew what was happening even though it should of happened to me.

"Yeah, can I use your phone?" I asked, I need to call Billy, this shouldn't be happening to me, I should have only been past down to Jacob, not me. Rachel didn't get this, Rebecca didn't get this, but why me.

"Sure, here you go." Edward said, as I was dialling, Alice burst through the room.

"Bella, I can't see your future anymore." She said, almost scared. But I shushed her and the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Great Billy picked up.

"Billy, I said softly.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked, he knew I only called him if it was an emergency.

"It is happening; I thought it would only go to Jacob not me?" I said in the phone, Both Alice and Edward were looking at me funny.

"What do you have so far?" he asked.

"My Temperature is a lot warmer then normal and Alice can't see me in her vision." I said, I really didn't want thins but it was going to happen not matter what, I looked at the two vampire who where in the room with me, they started to put the pieces together. And then I admitted, "I'm scared."

"Shhh... Bella calm down, I will send Sam and Leah over, Sam because he is the Alpha and Leah because she is the other girl, just meet them outside." Billy said I nodded.

"Bye Dad," I said and Alice and Edward gasped.

"Bye Bella, Your mother would have been proud." He said, I nodded even through he couldn't see me and then hung up.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"It is true, Billy is my biological father, and Jacob is my brother." I said.

"But how?" he asked.

"Charlie and Renée adopted me from them, I don't know why they gave me up, but it must for some reason, they always kept contact with me." I said as I could feel my temperature rising a bit more. "I got to go." I said. I could feel my body adjusting to the temperature rise; I started having a thin sheet of sweat on my forehead. "I got to go; they are going to be waiting for me." I said as I headed down stairs.

"Why are there two werewolves outside our house?" Emmett asked, I just past by him and walked over to Sam and Leah, Sam was human and Leah was wolf.

"Come on Bella." Sam said, but I already started trembling, I should feel every bone in my body rattle, I dropped on my hands and knees as the shakes got worst, I felt really hot right now, everything was becoming black as I tried to stay conscious but when a jolt of pain, just coursed through my body, I couldn't take it anymore and blacked out, then I could hear faint voices in my head.

_Bella, why is Bella here? _- Seth

_What is going on, why is the leach lover a wolf, _- Paul

_Wow, that must have been painful, ­_- Quil

_Good she is a wolf now, _- Sam

_Finally I am not the only girl in the pack, _- Leah

_Bella are you ok? _– Jacob

I tried to get up but just ended up falling on my stomach, replaying the transformation in my head, I opened my eyes, and then I smelt them, they didn't use to smell like that, but it still irked my nose. I started to whimper. And then I was surrounded by most of the pack.

_Bella, why is she a wolf, she is not related to any one from the pack._ Jacob said. I shook my head replaying every memory from my childhood; Then Jacob started backing away, the other wolves gasped. Only Sam knew this, _No, no, Rachel told me you died, so did Rebecca, Billy said nothing about another sibling. He would have told me. _

_Billy didn't want you to know about me, I don't know why, but now you know why I have been coming over, and then the phone calls, the gifts and everything else. _Jacob then ran away, I tried following him, but Sam stopped me.

_Bella, you have to calm down, if you want to change back, you have to relax. _Sam said, but I couldn't help it, I just freaked out my brother, by telling him I was sister.

_Oh he will handle it; I think he is going to talk to Billy. _Leah said I nodded.

_Now just think of being clam and maybe you will be lucky and change as fast as Jacob did,_ Sam said, I nodded lying down. I started to think of some thing calming, like the was Edward plays the piano, is a couple of second I was lying on the ground naked, I gasped then his my self by curling in a ball, I felt a blanket over me in a matter of seconds I thanked them and then wrapped the blanket around me.

"Sam says that you are like Jacob, you did Phase back quick like him." Edward said, reading his mind, I couldn't look at him know I didn't tell them what I might be, what I could turn into. I didn't want to look at then in the eyes knowing what I might see, distrust, hurt, and then Edward's eyes, now that I was a wolf and he was vampire. I couldn't handle all this, and then I phased back to a wolf and ran away from the Cullens and the other wolves.


	2. Chapter 2 EPOV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Nor, New Moon, Nor Eclipes, Only Stephenie Meyer does.**

--Edwards Point of Veiw--

I watched as Bella sat on my bed thinking about something, she seemed to do a lot of that lately, I could see as her face changes expressions, sometimes I really wanted to know what she was thinking, after a couple minutes I decided to cut in.

"Bella are you in there?" I asked, I could see as she was coming back from her thinking or remembering, then she looked right at me, she looked like she was doing some hard thinking.

"What… oh now I am I was just remembering some thing about my past," she said, I nodded, I only know that she had lived with her mother ever since Renée and Charlie divorced.

"Care to enlighten me?" I asked smiling; I knew she loved my smile.

"Hmm… I don't think you could handle it," she said looking away from my eyes and face, I can handle anything she says, I handled her knowing what we are on the first day of school.

"What do you think I couldn't handle, I handled the situation knowing that you knew what my whole family was, mostly because of your best friend." I said, I really didn't like how she hung out with that werewolf. As I said this I could see that she was troubled.

"Edward you know I don't like it when you teased Jacob." She said.

"I know Bella," I said the kissed her, the I stopped, she felt a lot warmer then she usually did, I lifted my hand and placed it on her cheek, even when she had the fever a few weeks ago, I took a quick smell of her self, she only smelt more and more like those wolves she had been hanging around, but that didn't concern me, what concerned me was her temperature.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked I didn't want her sick again; I looked up and say that she was thinking again.

"Yeah," she said, "Can I use your phone?" she asked, Who does she need to call, does she know what is going on, I got up grabbed her a cordless phone and handed it to her, that was when Alice came in the room.

"Bella, I can't see you future anymore." Alice said scared, I was starting to get scared, that could only mean she was dead or she was going to hanging with the wolves. Bella shushed Alice and waited till some one picked up.

"Hello?" I heard the voice of Billy black, why was she calling Billy, and why did she look relieved that he picked up.

"Billy." Bella said.

"Bella, what is it?" He sounded really concerned, that was only getting me confused even more.

"It's happening," Bella said, what was happening what is going on; I looked over at Alice who didn't know either. "I thought it would only go to Jacob not Me." she said, what is she talking about?

"What do you have so far?" Billy asked,

"My Temperature is a lot warmer then normal and Alice can't see me in her vision." She said, that was when I got it, and Alice did to.

_I think she is a werewolf, _Alice thought, and I nodded, but looking at Bella.

"I'm scared." Bella said, I would be scared to if I know I was changing into a wolf.

"Shhh... Bella calm down, I will send Sam and Leah over, Sam because he is the Alpha and Leah because she is the other girl, just meet them outside." Billy said, so this is what is happening to my Bella, she was becoming a wolf. She nodded at Billy's instructions.

"Bye Dad," Bella said, now that was a shocker, I thought Charlie was her father, not Billy, what is going on.

_Edward are you, well are all of you ok, I keep getting different emotions, one is scared, one is confused, and the other it confused and scared. _I heard Jasper's thoughts.

"Bye Bella, your mother would have been proud." Billy said, Bella nodded, did she know about this, I had to ask if I was true.

"Bella?" I asked and she nodded. No, no, no she can't be a wolf.

"It is true, Billy is my biological father, and Jacob is my brother." She said. NO! I thought.

"But how?" I asked, how did she end-up with Charlie, I don't think Billy would give up one of there own people, nether less his own daughter.

"Charlie and Renée adopted me from them, I don't know why they gave me up, but it must for some reason, they always kept contact with me." she said, I could hear her heart beating, and she was starting to sweat a bit, was her temperature rising?, "I got to go." She said, "I got to go; they are going to be waiting for Me." she said heading down the stairs.

_Why are those Mutts in out yard, oh look there is Bella…. She doesn't look so good._ Emmett thought,

"Why are there two Werewolves outside our house?" Emmett asked. _Why did she just walk past me? She would usually say hi or something. _He thought.

"Come on Bella," Sam said, _she is probable changing because she had been hanging around the leeches, _Sam thought. _Crap, she could be changing any second. _He thought and he was true, I called for the rest of my family who where all around the house in a matter of second, they were all on the porch watching Bella.

_Oh my, what is happening to Bella? _Esme thought watching Bella.

_Edward, is Bella a werewolf? _Carlisle asked. I could only nod. Then we went silent as Bella changed into a wolf, she looked almost like Jacob when he was a wolf, only her fur was darker. When Bella came through, she looked confused just lying there. Then Sam changed into a wolf and was standing by Bella.

I was reading Sam's thoughts, I could also hear the rest of the pack… including Bella's but not her actual mind, just what she is telling the other wolves.

_Bella, why is Bella here? _- Seth

_What is going on, why is the leech lover a wolf, _- Paul

_Wow, that must have been painful, ­_- Quil

_Good she is a wolf now, _- Sam

_Finally I am not the only girl in the pack, _- Leah

_Bella are you ok? _– Jacob

She tried standing up, but she just fell back down again, through Sam's mind, she was replayed her transformation, she was also think how much we smelled, she started to whimper, and then the rest of the La Push pack was in front of our house.

_Bella, why is she a wolf, she is not related to any one from the pack._ Jacob said. Bella shook her head, and through Jacobs mind I hear ask she replied her childhood, from being going to her mother funeral, to talking to Billy, then learning about the legends and so forth, Jacob started backing away. _No, no, Rachel told me you died, so did Rebecca, Billy said nothing about another sibling. He would have told me. _Throughout all the minds, only Sam knew about Bella.

_Billy didn't want you to know about me, I don't know why, but now you know why I have been coming over, and then the phone calls, the gifts and everything else. _Jacob then ran away, Bella tried to run after him, but Sam stopped her.

_Bella, you have to calm down, if you want to change back, you have to relax. _Sam said, Through Jaspers mind, Bella was confused about telling Jacob who was in love with her, about her being his sister. If Bella wasn't involved and this was another person, I would have enjoyed this, but right now I am not.

_Oh he will handle it; I think he is going to talk to Billy. _Leah said

_Now just think of being calm and maybe you will be lucky and change as fast as Jacob did,_ Sam said, Bella nodded while she was lying down, then in a matter of minutes Bella was a human, but she was naked, Alice ran over and placed a blanket around her, before running back to us, which non of use had nothing to say, our mind were only thinking one thing. Bella was a werewolf.

"Sam says that you are like Jacob, you did Phase back quick like him." I said, reading his mind, Bella didn't look at any of us.

_Edward, Bella feels guilty, Jasper thought._

Bella then phased back into a wolf and ran away, before either of us had a chance to get her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything of twilight.**

I kept running, I didn't even know where I was going, my new paws hurt from running to much, as well as my joints, I was getting thirst, but I still wouldn't stop running, I just had to get away.

_Bella, come back to Forks, _The voice of Sam said in my head.

I can't, I just can't leave me alone, I thought as I kept running.

_Bella be reasonable, what is this going to solve, you are just running away from your problems, so what if the bloodsuckers know you are a wolf, from over here, they don't look mad, ok well the blonde headed one standing next to the big muscular one does look angry, and annoyed, but the others just look surprised, come back to Forks, Bella. _Sam said in my mind, through him I could see that he was right, most of the Cullen, except Rosalie, look surprised.

I started to slow my pace to a trot, If I come back, what will happen, now hat I am wolf, and Edward and his family are vam—

Owww… I said as I ran into a tree head on, in the back of my mind, I could hear the wolf snickering.

_Way to go Bella, you pulled a Quil, _Embry said laughing,

_Hey that wasn't my fault, the tree just jumped in front of me. _Quil said, through his mind I could see how that had happen.

Through Quil's point of view, and many others I could his wolf from running through the wood tracking vampires that may have passed though La Push when he ran straight into a tree. By then I had stopped altogether and laughed a bit, could hear the other laughing as well.

_Anyway, watching me walk into a tree is not the point, _Quil said, _the point is to get Bella back home. _He said irritated. I was ganged up on, and Sam, being the alpha of this pack, could just force me to come back right now he was being kind about it, also I think I was torturing them by making them stand with the Cullen, through them I could tell how bad the stunk, but for some reason they didn't stink for me.

_Well you are Damn lucky they don't smell as bad as they do to us, then to you, _Paul said, can you read all of my thought? I asked,

_Yep there is no privacy between us, _Leah said, I grumbled but head back home.

I was going to walk all they way back, but the constant nagging in my mind made me go mad that I just ran the rest of the way; I don't know how long I was gone for, or how long it took me to get back.

Ok I am here, what do you want? I asked then when I came from the forest and approached the big white house of the Cullen. I didn't see who was outside, all I knew was that there were four vampires waiting on the porch for me to come back, but I knew one of those vampires' was Edward.

_Well first we want you back in human from, so we can talk normally, and discuss this with the Cullens, _Sam said, I nodded and noticed that the blanket that I used before was on the ground still, I dug my nose and hid under there, calming down until I could feel myself sitting on the wet grass in front of there out in my skin, I wrapped the blanket around me and kept it close to my body, covering my bosoms and bellow and Through the whole process not once had I looked at the Cullens.

"Bella, please look at us." Esme said in a voice that almost broke my heart. I looked up and saw Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Esme standing on the porch of there house. As I looked through all of I stopped on Edward and realized, that he is NOT my imprint.

**Wolfgirl15- Sorry for the Small Chapter AND Cliffhanger, i promis you readers that you will get a longer page, tomorrow or Sunday. **

**Funnies I heard to day: My mother just recently Started reading Twilight, and When I asked her about it, She said, "I am just wondering why Edward is Being an Ass to her." **

**XD i just had to laugh at that today, woot, Movie, November 21, 2008. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Nor Any of It's Characters**

All I could so was repeat the same words in my head as I stared at Edward, through the mind of Sam, I could feel how he had imprinted on Emily, how nothing in the world how, she was his only priority. Nothing like that happened when I saw Edward.

"Bella, are you ok?" I heard Edward asked. I placed a fake smile on my frown.

"Yeah, I am just dealing with this," I half-lied, but mostly thinking about how I could random just drop Edward for some guy on the street.

"You and me both," he said, I turned to him, and he had his smile that I loved so much on.

"Bella, we must discuss this." Sam said and I nodded.

Wolf sat with wolves, that included me, and the Cullens sat on the other side, I could see that Edwards wanted my in his arms but I had to stay with me kind. I mentally wince at how weird that sounded.

"You probably know why we're all here," Sam said. We all nodded including I seeing as I am the reason we're gathered. "We are here to talk about Bella, Black." The Cullens visibly winced at the name; they were not fond of the Blacks. "We are here establishing what is to come knowing that bells is now wolf, one of the pack. Yes I have known that Bella was Billy for a while now, he specifically asked me to watch over here when she was you, just in case that she, like her brother, was one of the Pack, which proved to be right." He explained.

"So, is Bella going to be staying with Charlie?" Alice asked, not being able to use her ability on me anymore.

"No, I think Billy wanted her to live with him if this ever occurred." Sam said, my head whipped to look right at the person who now rules me, I stood up.

"I will be living with Charlie," I said through clenched teeth, my anger spiking, my hands where shaking,

"Bella, Calm down!" Sam said, and I instantly calmed down, I crossed my arms and sat back down not looking at Sam. _'Stupid authroitizing alpha,' _I mumbled so low, only the Cullen could hear.

"Now back to placement, Billy had said that this has ever happened that she was to be moving back with her father and Jacob, he also made a list of rules for her change: She has to take turns watching the treaty line, she will be involved when vampire(s) our on our side, There is the exception of Imprint" Sam said, and I looked down.

"Bella?" Edward's voice said, I still didn't look up, "Did you imprint?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I didn't imprint, but don't get me wrong, I still love you with all my heart I do," I cried, I could feel tears rolling down my face, "This wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to be human, and not having to deal with the responsibilities of being in pack, I also don't want to give up my love for you for someone else who could be walking past me on the streets."

-Narrative Point of View-

Edward walked up to hear in three simple steps and held her, her smell had a tint of wolf, but he could still smell her freesias, her scent still. Bella's body shook with sobs as Edward held her, around the room the Cullens where distraught, from having to lose Bella, That Carlisle and Esme saw as a daughter, That Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie saw as a sister, and the Edward saw as his mate, his one and only lover.

"Bella, time to go," Sam said, Bella nodded and followed Sam. Before she made it across the room she ran back to Edward and gave him a kiss, this wasn't one of there cautious kisses, this was a full-out passionate kiss that was shared between them before Bella walked off with Sam and the rest of the La Push pack. A few seconds later, the Cullens started in an animate chat.

"Edwards did you know about her past?" Esme asked, clearly shocked from learning that girl she considered a daughter wasn't exactly human, but a wolf.

"No, I didn't, Not even the thoughts of Charlie gave any clue that she was adopted," Edwards said, the Cullens nodded.

"What about you Alice, did you _see_ something like this?" She asked her vision seeking daughter. Alice shook her head.

"Every time she thought something about the wolves, or if she was thinking about her past, every thing went blank, I just thought that she was going to see Jacob or the others." Alice said.

"So none of you knew that Bella was werewolf?" Rosalie said, everyone shook there heads,

"Now there is the Problem about Bella, Like Sam said, she had to listen to the rules that he has given her, no matter what. There is also the problem that she herself is going ton treaty patrol, and like Sam said, she has to listen so if he has to attack, then she will." Carlisle said, and it was right, if Bella saw any of us on La Push, she would attack, even if she didn't mean to.

"And then there is the Imprint Problem," Carlisle said, "she made it quite clear that she didn't Imprint on You Edward, or anyone else in the family for that matter, which I find depressing, we already lost her once, due to your mistakes, no offence Edward." With that Edward hung his head low.

"I didn't mean to," he said just above a whisper, "I thought I was doing something good by protecting her, but I could see the end results with that."

"Edward no one blames you anymore for that, we have a new problem, that we could lose Bella, to anyone." Carlisle said. He didn't want to lose Bella again, not what happen last time when Bella was gone, the whole family was just a mess.

Bella on the other hand was in the back of Sam's Car along with Embry and Paul, The other decided to run.

"Can I still see Edward?" she asked quietly. Sam had to think it over for a few seconds, Yes Bella was a wolf, she didn't have a choice, it just picked her, but then there was Edward. If he said no Bella would still find a way to see him.

"Yes, but that is only you are finished patrolling, No talking to him when you are Patrolling, and if you do we'll know." He said.

"What if he talks to me?" she asked.

"If he talks to you, I want you to get away from the border until you can't hear him, but can still Patrol." Same said pulling up to Billy's House.

"What about Jacob?" she asked, remembering her brother.

"I don't know," Sam said truthfully.

Bella thanks Sam and Said Good bye to Embry and Paul Before walking into the House she was born in, yes she had a home birth, and the home of her Brother, Who was in love with her, and her Father, Her Real Father. She took a deep breath and walked to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight, Nor Any Of It Characters**

--Writers Point of View--

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She heard from the other side of the door, there was no reply. She knocked on the door. When it open, Jacob was standing there, his jaw set.

"Come in _Sister_," she flinched at sister, but walked in.

"Good afternoon Bella," Billy said, there was a small smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Dad." Bella said, this time Jacob flinched. Bella turned around and saw Jacob who's hands where shaking slowly.

"Bella, did you know that I was your brother, did you know we where related?" he asked, she nodded, "You knew all along?" once again she nodded. "You didn't Tell me?" he was yelling now, she nodded again. His hand were shaking more violently now.

"Jacob, outside!" Billy said, watching as his Son tried to control his anger, "NOW!"

Jacob agreed and walked out the door, I followed him as well, and we were facing each other in front of his house.

"Why?" he yelled, "Why didn't you tell me you were my sister?"

"Because, Billy didn't want this for me, he thought that is I stayed away from La Push and the Pack, that this won't happen to me, but he can see now that it didn't work." She explained.

"So you knew what I was before?" he asked, she nodded. "And the Cullen?" she nodded again. He ruffled his hand in his hair. "So that was the reason why you came to Rachel's, Rebecca's and my birthday parties, you where at the funeral for my –our- mother, and why I was forced to go to your birthday even though I didn't want to, you are the reason why Billy got four things for fathers day then three, Why there was all these long distance calls to Phoenix, and why you also went finishing with us." Bella nodded for all those.

Jacob looked towards the ground, "This is also why you kept saying that your love was more Brotherly then Lovers, because I am your brother." He said, she nodded she could also see the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Bella said. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You know, I never noticed it before, but you look a lot like mother." He said, Bella nodded and smiled, still hugging her brother.

"So… What happened about the Cullens?" He asked, Bella flinched not wanting to bring up that Subject.

"Well, Sam said that I am to be living with you and Billy, That I was to take part in Patrolling, that I could only Talk to the Cullens when I am not on duty, and must follow the ruled if ANY vampires cross the treaty line." She explained.

"So you going to be out a night Prowling in the moon light?" Jacob asked with a smirk, Bella giggled a bit and smiled at her younger brother.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that…. Unless you want to go now?" she said looking up, her face went blank and the she laughed out loud scaring Jacob.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, when he slowed his racing heart which was happened to be cause by Bella's Out burst.

"Umm… I just thought about looking up at the sky for any signed of clouds," she said, Jacob looked up to, but remembered that it was always cloudy, he laughed as well.

"Wanna go for a run right now?" he asked, Bella Shrugged but remembered something.

"How do go instant wolf?" she asked. She only remembered changing when she was really angry.

"Just think wolf," he said, Bella nodded and though about her wolf-ish self, running on all fours, the smells of the forest, and the other around her, she felt that blinding pain before feeling comfortable again. She looked around and noticed that Jacob was waiting for her in wolf form.

"Hey Jacob… and Bella?" we heard Seth say in our head, she remembered that Seth wasn't There because he had to babysit and he couldn't get out of it.

"Hey Seth" They thought together.

"Bella is a wolf… And you SISTER?" Seth said, Both Jacob and Bella winced.

"What going on…Hey Seth, Jacob and Bella." Paul said,

Bella shifted her mood; she remembered when he attacked her. "Why the sudden mood change?" she asked.

"Sorry Bella, I was angry, I thought that Jacob had told you about us, I had no clue you where one of us, I mean a wolf." Paul said. She shrugged and ran with Jacob in the woods, following him to where Seth or Paul was.

"So Bella…You pulled and Quil?" Seth asked with amusement.

"Shut it," she growled when she saw Seth in a small clearing.

"Make me." he said. The next thing he new he was in a Brawl with Bella and him, in the End Bella had managed to Take him down and Immobilize him, and to his embarrassment, Leah and Sam both Phased in near the end of the fight.

"Bella, Seth what is the meaning of this?" Sam asked, but they can both detect amusement in his voice. Leah was laughing.

"I Believe Bella Over powered Seth," Paul said laughing along with Leah and now Jacob, Seth was grumbling,

"I let her win, I went easy on her," he said,

"Doesn't seem like it, it seems you put up a good fight, but Bella still managed to over power you." Sam said, we laughed for a couple more minutes before we smelt it. She scrunched up her nose; the other put their noses in the air.

"Vampire," Was all Sam said before they all took of in the direction including Bella.

**Wolfgirl15- Wel there you go, i am sorry i didn't up date earlier, i just kinda forgot, anywasy here is two chapter... yep TWO, Enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight, nor New moon, Nor Eclipes, Nor Breaking dawn... ':D that was a lot of Nors'**

As I started to get closer I could smell the scent of vampire increasing, more and more, it was burning my nose, but I followed the rest of the pack, though I was nervous, I only phased a couple hours ago and now I am on the hunt for a vampire.

"It is not that bad, it may just be a Cullen," Seth said. I guess he only hold small grudges, I thought.

"I do not," he said, I smirked as long with the others, "Shut up." Seth mumbled.

We followed the scent until it reached first beach, and there it was standing over the ledge where I decided to go cliff diving, though it was stupid.

"Yes, it was." I heard Jacob in my head.

"isn't there any privacy here?" I asked exasperated,

"Nope," Jacob said, and then I got mental picture ranging from there last vampire hunt, to what they ate in the forest, or random patrolling sites. And what they saw through me was the last time I was hunted down by a vampire, who happens to be James and all the pain that went with it, I felt the other wolves wince at the part where the venom was in my arm, as it burned, they shivered.

"Sorry," I said as the other looked at me, I felt bad.

"Enough of that, there it is, that stupid red head who has been tormenting us for the past months," Sam said looking at the vampire, she probable already smelt us coming, I gasped when I saw her. She turned and saw us.

"Well if it isn't the mutts, and what is this, you have a new addition?" she sneered, the lot of us growled, including me.

"Aww… what is she, another Bitch in the pack," Leah growled even more at the comment, as did I.

Sam was the first to attack, she took a leap at her, but missed when she moved, the rest of us, tried to surround her, but she would have that and kept dodging.

"Hmm, where is you little Brown headed owners mutt, I think I might stop by her house," she taunted, I growled some more, there was no way I was going to have red-head vampire in my house. I was thinking of an idea when Sam stopped me.

"Don't even think about it Bella," he said,

"What, she is after me," I said,

"No, you are more vulnerable when not in fur," he said, "And plus, do you really want to be standing her naked, in front of us and her?" I blushed, but somehow killing her felt more appropriate.

"Answer is no," and then he attacked, she ran towards me, with a rush of adrenaline, I launched off my back paws, and managed to get a scratch on her, but escaped through the woods. We tried following but when she got to far, we stopped, and headed back, seeing as she was heading to Seattle.

"Well, that went well," Paul said sarcastically,

"Can I go back to Charlie's?" I asked,

"Sure, but how are you going to get past your dad looking like that, ot when you are not whereing any clothes?" Jacob asked,

"He is working today, or at least I hope he is," I said, trying to remember if he was working or if he was fishing,

"I am going to go check," I said. Sam nodded and I ran off hoping that Charlie wouldn't be at home, and luck was on my side when I saw that there was no police cruiser in the drive way.

I phased back and walked up to the front door and opened it, once I was inside, I decided to take a shower before heading back to Billy's. I grabbed a couple of my clothes and headed placed them in a bag. I grabbed the clothes I was going to be wearing when I got out of the shower.

When I was clean, I grabbed the bag of clothes, I picked up the phone and needed to confirm something.

"Hello?" I heard Emily's voice, through the phone,

"Emily, is Sam there?" I asked,

"Yep, just a second," I heard her call for Sam and in a couple of minutes he was on the phone,

"Bella?" he asked,

"Yes, I was going to ask you… what do I tell Charlie, I can't just go up to him and say that I am going to be living with Billy from now on." I said.

The other line was silent, and couldn;thear anything, then his voice, "Is her there?" he asked,

"No, he wasn't here when I got here."

"Ok then, leave a note telling him that you wanted to spend time with your biological family, and that you will be able to visit him." He said.

"Okay-," I stopped at the scent of a vampire,

"Bella, you there?" he asked,

"Oh yeah, I though I smelt something, it's probably the after smell of the Cullens." I said, but in my mind the scent was too fresh.

"Alright, then, I will see you later, you are going to be on patrol with Jacob from now on, just like how Leah and Seth are Patrolling together, it is better with Sibling," he said,

"Alright, I talk to you later." And the hung up. I let out a breath.

"You can come out now," I said to which ever Cullen was in my house, from the scent, it was coming from the living room, and there he was sitting on the couch, his gold eyes staring at me. "You know I am going to get in trouble by Sam," I said.

"So," he walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss, then placed his forehead on mine staring at me with his golden eyes.

* * *

** Wolfgirl15- Happy Belated ha****lloween, Anyways, i went out Tricker or treating, but there is always that one Fun ruiner.... lol i think we got told off by a grandmother that halloween... XD anyways here is another chapter... don't know if will be updating anytime soon, maybe i might.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolfgirl15- Here you go people, aother Chapter, after a really long wait, Sorry for the Mistakes, My spell Checker does't work so I used and online Spell Checker... Anyways, I don't Own Twilight Nor Its Characters.**

* * *

I was right, as soon as I got back to the Pack, they all knew I was with a Cullen.

"Bella, what did we tell you, you are not to be with the Cullens unless imprinted and you made it pretty clear that you did not imprint." Sam said as I was sitting on the couch in his house. Emily was making something for us to eat.

"Yes Sam," I said, even though I was going to see him again... later... I hoped.

"What are you guy going on about?" Emily said coming in for the kitchen with food in hand, all the guys, except Jacob, Sam and me, ran up to her and took some food from the tray she had in her hand.

"She has been hanging out with a leech," Jacob said. I winced at the name for the Cullens.

"Why can't she hang out with them, I mean she's going out with on of them, why can't she still?" Emily asked and I was grateful that there was still someone who would stand up for my love with Edward on the Wolf side.

"It just they are now mortal enemies, a vampire and a werewolf together." Sam argued.

"What is the difference between Humans and Werewolves." Emily argued back. by them the whole house had gone silent and were watching as Emily defended my love for Edward and the Cullens.

"The difference is that Humans can't kill our kind." Sam said.

"Yes, that is a reason, but should that be Bella decision whether she wants to risk her health?" Emily retorted.

"Yes, it is but it is also Bella's family to decided and since Billy and Jacob both said no, it is there word against Bella's" Sam said.

I couldn't belive what he was saying, and my new anger issues didn't help either. I stood and walked out the door, ignore in the calls from the pack. I phased before running of, I didn't know where i was running to, all i know was that I had to run to get away from my family, my pack, and from everything else that went wrong this past month.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard someone say as I was sleeping, I instantly got up and looked up at the person who was looking at me.

"Well my dear friend, it looks like we found a snack?" someone else said. I looked into there faces and saw the bright ruby eyes staring back at me.

"Leave me alone Leech, I mean it." I said,

"Well it looks like this little morsel knows what we are." One of the guys said.

"Yes, I know what you are, now leave me alone." I snarled.

"Oh, This food has bite." the other guys said, I grinned,

'You don't know how true that is." I said before I phased and attacked.

"Crap," I heard one of the guys said before I managed to bring him down and start tearing him apart. When I was finished I started looking for the other one. When I noticed her was gone i sighed and started heading back home. Not know that, that one vampire was going to be the cause of a big catastrophe.

"Bella, what did you do while you were gone." Sam said as i walked back in the house.

"Nothing really." I lied.

"Bella, you are a terrible liar." Sam said, I sighed.

"Fine, I rested for a bit after my run, When i awake there was Two leeches by me, What did I do, I killed on the them, the other ran off. I was not going to die in the hands of a red eyed vampire." I said. He nodded. "Why?"

"The Cullens Called, Saying something like a Bunch of Vampire called the Volturi are coming to Check up on this area." He said.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"They said that they would be here tonight, in the field where they play Baseball." he said. I nodded, "you are also required to be there." he said. I nodded once again.

"Yes, I will be there... would you mind if I took a nap before they come?" I asked.

"Sure, I will get Emily to Wake you, I can trust that you won't hurt her?" he asked, I nodded and he sent me up to a room where I instantly feel asleep.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- Here you go another Chapter, I know it is not as long as it usually is but I had to type this fast before my parents took the computer away... yes I am still on my Parents Computer.... Anyways... My computer is Back... Only that it is worst then when I sent it in, it over heats and my family is afrais that it is going to catch fire so now i am on my parents... like I said. **

**Well I hope you Enjoy this Chapter, Have a Very Merry Christmas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, Here you go, Another chapter... hmm I think I might Do Edwards point of Veiw next, You will See Why if ou read all the way to the bottom, some of you might like it, some of you might not... but it is all part of the story. Now Read**

**I Own Nothing Or Twilight nor The Series.**

* * *

I didn't know how long I was sleeping before Emily came and woke me up, I asked her, and she told me I've been asleep for over 4 hours, for me it only felt like a few minutes.

"How do the guys get used to this," I asked her as I stretched out the muscles that were sore.

"They had a couple of months for this that's why, here you go, this should fit you for now." she said handing me a couple of clothes that looked my size.

"Are you sure, I mean aren't we running there?" I asked, Emily Blushed a little.

"I guess I forgot, I am not used to having another Female in the house, well other then Leah." she said, I nodded and hugged her.

"Sam is probably waiting for you outside for you," she said, I nodded once again and headed out the door. I phased when I was half way across the drive way and ran into the wood.

"Hey wolfgirl" I heard Quil say.

"Hey Quil, Hey Guys," I said Addressing to everyone who has phased including Leah, only she grumbled.

"Alright, now quite down everyone, we have to get going, the Cullens said they would meet us there unless they are already there," Sam said, we all agreed in our minds and started heading towards the field, the same field in which started my first vampire attack, the one with James.

"Bella, Enough with you horrible memories about that vampire attacked, we all don't want to feel or see that," Embry said, I felt embarrassed and nodded and thought of nothing else until we got to the field. The Cullens were all standing around waiting for us.

"Took you mutts long enough, to get here," Rosalie said. All of us growled including myself.

Sam came out of the forest in some shorts, and headed towards the Cullens.

"We know why we are here," Sam said, The Cullens nodded as well as everyone in the pack.

"Because the Volturi are coming to check up on the pack," Carlisle said.

"That is right, Bella here while on her run, ran into some red eyes, she killed one of them but the other one of them run away, probable to the Volturi as you call them." Sam said.

"Yes, that seems it," Carlisle said, then he looks around and then stops at me.

"This true Bella?" he asks me, I nod, it is the only way of communication I can do.

"Do you know when they are going to be here?" Sam asks.

"Alice?" Carlisle asks,

"They are going to be here any moment soon." She says, and then the Scent of vampire increases.

"There here," Paul says, in a funny eerie voice. In my head a couple of the guys are laughing, Leah is smiling and I am rolling my eyes. Edward is also smiling a bit, from Paul's thoughts.

"Carlisle, My dear Friend, How are you?" WE all hear a voice from afar.

"Aro, we are good, same as ever, still drinking Animals." Carlisle said.

"You know why we are here," he said, mostly looking at Alice then at us. "We have been told that there has been, Other, being living around this area other then Humans and Vampires, i can see that it is true. Hmm, a Pack of shape-shifters," Aro said.

"Wouldn't they Be Werewolves?" Emmett asked.

"Ah, Werewolves, of course only change during a full moon, These people here however, Can change at will, isn't that right?" he asks, mostly to us. we all nod.

"Now then, I Also had heard from a source, that a Human among this town know our secret, you know that, that is not allowed in our world." he explained.

"We are all aware of the rules, but you see the human that you heard of, is not really human after all." Carlisle said. "Bella here, was the human that knew are secret, but it turns out that she was a Shapeshifter," Carlisle said. I took a step forward to let the Vampires know which one they were talking about.

"Hmmm, well I guess that she doesn't count as a human seeing as she is this." he said.

"But Master, they are a threat to our kind, that have already killed one of our kind." someone said as they walked forward.

"Hm, Maybe they had a reason to attack Demitri," Aro said.

The one named Demitri looked my way, and that was when it hit me, unexpectedly and unwanted.

"NO!," I shouted in my mind, but that didn't help at all, it seemed like everything around me didn't matter, only the vampire standing In front of me, this red eyed vampire. This evil red eyed Vampire was the one I imprinted with, not Edward, Demitri.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- How did you like that Ending uh... Would you call this a Cliffhanger? Oh well... Don't hurt me, this is all part of the Story. Now.. Who is Ready for Edward and all his moodiness? and how will he react to this news hmm... what will happen... not even I know... no really it all comes to me as I am writing, I don't even know how it will come out, I just type. Anyways Enjoy.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, From Wolfgirl15**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wolfgirl15- Ok, I am sorry for the Mistakes, and I know that there is some, Mostly due to the fact that this computer has no program that has Spell checker, so the spelling is mostly on my ability to spell, and I know that I am no good a grammar. I Promise that when I do get my Computer Back from the shop I am going to fix all the Mistakes in this story.**

**I don't Own Anything that Belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Her Characters and what not. **

* * *

EPOV

"Okay-," I heard her say as she was talking on the phone, she must of smelled me.

"Bella, you there?" I heard Sam voice come from the phone.

"Oh yeah, I though I smelt something, it's probably the after smell of the Cullens." she said, I sat down waiting for her to finish her phone call.

"Alright, then, I will see you later, you are going to be on patrol with Jacob from now on, just like how Leah and Seth are Patrolling together, it is better with Sibling," Sam said,

"Alright, I talk to you later." she said and then hung up. I heard her let out a breath.

"You can come out now," She said, She walked into the living room and saw me sitting on the couch, I just stared at her. "You know I am going to get in trouble by Sam," she said.

"So," I said walking up to her and giving her a kiss and then placed my head on her forehead.

We stayed like this for a while. before she spoke up. "You know I am not to be seeing you while I am on patrol," she said, I nodded. "I will talk to you later, I have to get back to the pack.

While she left I ran back to my Family, they were all doing there own thing, Alice was in her room with Jasper looking at fashion magazines, while jasper was searching the internet, Emmett was playing X-box while Rosalie sat on the couch watching Emmett, Esme was in the Garden, While Carlisle was in his office. I walked over to my piano and played the one tune that Bella always enjoied, her lullaby. In a instant my whole famlie sopped what they were doing and listen as my fingers danced across the black and white keys. When I was finished I got up from the piano and made my way up to my room listened to music. A hour later the phone rang but I egnored it and just enjoied my music, that was until I heard Bella's name. I stopped and ran downstairs vampire speed. when i was downstairs Carlisle was hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, wondering what it had to do with Bella.

"That was Sam apparently they had a fight, well over you and she ran off, the other are trying to contact her through her mind, she is somewhere in the state still, she is just running." Carlisle explained.

"Do they know when she is going to be coming back?" I asked, Carlisle shook his head.

"She just ran off not even half an hour ago," Carlisle said.

We waited and waiting for a while, soon, day turnined into night, and night turned into day, we had only heard from the pack that Bella was not in wolf form anymore was was resting somewhere. When I heard that I tensed, Bella was more vunerable now.

An hour later we got a phone call from Sam,

"Hello?" CArlisle said,

"She comming back," Sam said,

"What made her change her mind?" Carlisle asked, it was silent for a little while,

"Something happened on her trip," Sam said.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She had run in, with some of your kind." Sam explained.

"What happened was she hurt? Is she alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella is fine, she managed to surpirse and take down one of them, the but other one left we have no clue where he went." Sam said.

"WHAT!," I yelled when I heard that bella had taken on two nomandic Vampires and by her self. from my outbusrt the rest of the family had come over to se what all the comotion was.

Carlsiel hung up after a few echangin of words ad joined out conversation.

"So what was the outburst from?" Emmett asked as soon as Carlisle joined us.

"It seems that bella was a run in the two nomadic Vampires, She managed to Kill on of them but the other one ran away, and something tell me that he is going to Italy." Carlisle said.

"What was Bella doing that could get her far away from the pack?" Jasper asked,

"They had a fight about Bella and I Relationship, she ran off ran into some vampires, killed one other ran off, now Carlisle think that the Volturi is going to get involve with the La Push Pack," I Explained to my family. the reactions where pretty much the same, Shock.

"We should go talk to them, Go talk to her," Esme sugessted, we all nodded. just as CArlisle was about to Call Sam the phone rang.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah, Carlsile my Old fried how are you," The voice said, We all froze knowing that voice anywhere.

"Aro how nice of you to call, just cheacking up on my family?" Carlsiel asked.

"Yes and no, it seems that I have someone here who showed me that there were a couple of Shape-shifts are in and around you area, Also there seems a Red-headed Vampire, goes by the Name of Victoria stopped by and had some interesting news about a Human knowing our Secret, a Girl by the name of Isabella Swan?" he Explained. "So after hearing about these Disterbences, I've decided to take a couple of my guard to come come and investigate, you don;t mind do you, and i would really like to get to know about this Isabella Swan, who knows are Secret."

"Really, there is no need, we have everything undercontrol." Carlisle said.

"No matter we will be there soon," He said and hung up.

"We have to call same and warn him about the Volturi," Carlsiel said before picking up the phone and explaining everything to Sam. They talk about meeting in the Clearing and then hung up.

"We better go meet them, They said that Bella is back in Forks and is near La Push, she should be there by the time we get to the Clearing." Carlisle Explained. We all piled out of the door and ran to the Clearing where Bella would be waiting along with the rest of the pack.

When we got to the Clearing they were not there yet but i could hear the minds at they got closer, I smiled at Embry's new nickame for Bella.

"Took you mutts long enough, to get here" Rose said, I grolwed and so did all of my family, Sam emerged from the trees only where Shorts.

"We know why we are here," Sam said, We nodded as well as the pack.

"Because the Volturi are coming to check up on the pack," Carlisle said.

"That is right, Bella here while on her run, ran into some red eyes, she killed one of them but the other one of them run away, probable to the Volturi as you call them." Sam said.

"Yes, that seems it," Carlisle said, then he looks around and then stops at me.

"This true Bella?" Sam asked Bella, She nodded, it is the only way of communication She can do in this from.

"Do you know when they are going to be here?" Sam asks.

"Alice?" Carlisle asks,

"They are going to be here any moment soon." She says, We could hear the foot steps and i could hear the though running thourhg there gaurds minds.

"There here," Paul Thinks in a funny eerie voice. In my head i could hear the lughter of them. I smiling a bit, from His thoughts.

"Carlisle, My dear Friend, How are you?" We all hear a voice from afar, i turned my head to see Aro emerge with Demitri, Alec and Jane.

"Aro, we are good, same as ever, still drinking Animals." Carlisle said.

"You know why we are here," he said, mostly looking at Alice then at us. "We have been told that there has been, Other, being living around this area other then Humans and Vampires, I can see that it is true. Hmm, a Pack of shape-shifters," Aro said.

_Shapeshifters, aren't they Werewolves?_ Emmetts thoughts Rang out.

"Wouldn't they Be Werewolves?" Emmett asked.

"Ah, Werewolves, of course only change during a full moon, These people here however, Can change at will, isn't that right?" he asks, to the Wolves standing in a row, they all nod.

"Now then, I Also had heard from a source, that a Human among this town know our secret, you know that, that is not allowed in our world." he explained.

"We are all aware of the rules, but you see the human that you heard of, is not really human after all." Carlisle said. "Bella here, was the human that knew are secret, but it turns out that she was a Shapeshifter," Carlisle said. She took a step forward to let the Vampires know which one they were talking about.

"Hmmm, well I guess that she doesn't count as a human seeing as she is this." he said.

"But Master, they are a threat to our kind, that have already killed one of our kind." someone said as they walked forward.

"Hm, Maybe they had a reason to attack Demitri," Aro said.

Demitri looked Towards Bella,

_Bella is tense, almost like she knows something._ Jaspers thought reading Bella Emotions. and then the thoughs of all the Wolves rang out towards me.

_Shit, What poor timing, -_Paul,

All though my head they were saying the samething, but one though ran out from all the rest, I could read Bella mind directly but i could hear it though the other.

_No, no, no, no, I couldn't, I shouldn't, I don't want this, no, i don;t want to imprint on him, _Demetiri's though ran through her mind and all the other wolves thoughts.

"No," I cried, attracting the attension oer eveyone on the feild.

"Edwards, what is going on, what is wrong." Carlisle asked me.

"It's Bella, She imprinted." I said,

"Imprinted on who," Alice asked.

"Demetri," was all i said, and all eyes looked on either Bella or Demetri.

* * *

**There you go, a Mistake filled Chapter in Edwards point of Veiw, I hope you do Enjoy it even with the Mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolfgirl15- Well here is another chapter for you people to read, Once again it is filled with Mistakes. Good news is, I have my computer back, Bad news it, It is still not Fixed and I am getting really mad. Anyways here is the Next Chapter.**

* * *

All I could do was Listen as they talked about me, I was too busy staring at the vampire in front of me.

_Crap Bella and a Bloodsucker, this is not good. _Sam thought,

_Poor her, I wonder what she is going through, heck I am feeling sorry for those other Blood Suckers. _Seth always the good guy,

"Imprinting, So you little human/Shape-shifter, has Imprinted on one of my guards?" Aro said. "Well this is an Interesting Twist, Demetri, Come here." he ordered,

I watched as my imprintee walked away towards his master,

"Hold out your hand," Aro said, he complied and Aro touched it,

"Well, it seems it afect both the imprinter and imprintee," aro said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Not this is interesting, Brothers, has this bond ever happened before?" Aro asked turning towards Caius and Marcus.

"No sir, this has never happened before," Caius said,

"Well then, we must, how we say this, Experiment about this." Aro said, I could hear my Pack brothers and the Cullens growl at the thought.

"My dear friends I am sure you don't want to risk losing members of your family," Aro smirked, then looked at me,

"Bella, would you risk your Families, Both of your Families," he said to me, I felt my ear lean back.

_That is no fair, _Paul growled, the other agreed.

"Tht is no fair, Giving Bella a Ultimatum Aro, that is Low for you," Carlisle growled, I could only stand there with my ears placed back.

"Bella, you don't have to go with them," Edward said tunring towards me,

"You don't want your Families hurt do you?" Aro asked.

I was looking back and forth between Aro and Edward and the added Sam.

"So Bella are you coming with us," Aro asked, I just stood there, I really didn't want to go with the Volturi, I didn't want to leave the Pack, I didn't Want to leave the Cullens, but a small part of me Wanted to go where ever Demetri wanted to go. I decided to try a test, I slowing got off my belly and stood on all fours then Slowly san down, Staring at Aro.

"I see you have made your Choice," Aro said, he started to turn around, but I wasn't Concerned about Aro, I was more concerned that the fact The littel Vampire JAne was Smirking as well as Alec,

A Few second Later, Emse was on the ground Screaming in Pain, we well as Carlisle, I could only watch was the Vampire who I thought as my Parents whithered in pain, I whimpered and then Barked, instead of running after aro, I went stright for Jane, Rage filling my whole body, I Tackled the Vampire and knocked her down, Braking her concentration, Both Vampire Parents stopped screaming in pain, Emmett and Rosalie helped them up. I felt some one knock me down and I went flying across the Clearing, I turn towards the Attacker and saw Alec Smirking, he stared at me, I Growled and Attacked, around me the other started fighting, I managed to get Alec in my Jaws when I noticed something, I turned around and Saw that Aro had Edward around the Neck, the others where to busy with there own fight.

I stopped attacking and walked towards Aro, The others around me, stopped fighting, I would be able to handle it if he killed Edward, I walked infront of Aro, Sat down and hung my head. I could feel me Chaning back to human Form.

"I will go with you, just don't hurt my Family," I whispered, not caring that I had no clothes on.

"Bella, don't go with him," I heard the voice of my Brother.

"I don't want anyone hurt, no one," I whispered, "It Pained me to see the ones I call my other Parents whithering in pain, or the love of my life hanging by the ones who can take them away, I can't stand it." I said.

I could faintly hear as Aro called his Guard back, the Wolves and Cullens, went back to the other side watching as I was picked up, by none other then Demetri, He Draped his cloak over my naked form and followed Aro, I wasn't going cry into his cheast, but instead into the cloak.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, I really Felt like typing today, even if i didn't have Spell checker, oh well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is another chapter for you, and like before it is filled with capitals and grammar mistakes, and it is not my fault, this computer doesn't have spell checker, anyways... IT WAS COLD TODAY... nothing like -20' celcius, now that is cold... well not really it was colder last month... :'( Sme of you people who live in warm climate weather are lucky, oh well.... anyways like Always, I Own nothing about Twilight**

* * *

It felt weird being in another vampires arms, other then Edward's, also I wasn't clothes, except for the Cloak that my Imprintee had thrown over me. I instanstly knew where we were going when er followed Aro, Marcus and Caius, We were going back to Italy. The place where I never wanted to go back.

I started to sturggle, trying to get free, but not expose my body in the process,

"Sir, she is struggling," I heard the voive of the vampire holding me,

"The hold her harder, we are almost back at the castle," Aro said, and he was right, around me I saw how there scenary change, it went from the forest of Forks to the lands of Italy. I had to stop looking because I was getting motion sickness, though a bit of puke would probale make them stop, but I didn't want to taste bile all they way back. Demetri's hold on me was much harder making in hard for me to struggle.

A thought poped in my mind, I was a werewolf, who were thay to control me, If I could change I could run away. I felt the first feeling pof they change starting in my chest, the vibrations soon shook my whole body,

"Sir, She is Changing," Demetri panicked, I could feel as the exploding pain around me, and soon I was a wolf, i was dropped on the ground, I landed on my side but was aple to get on my legs fast enough to make a Break for it.

"No you don't," Someone said before I was tackled to the ground, I growled and snapped at the person.

"No you don't I am not going to have some mutt over power me," I heard some say as they grab me by the lose skin at the back of my neck, I try my hardest to Bite, but no sucsess. I turn my head to find Caius holding me. I growled, and he only laughed.

"What are you goig to do niw, Puppy," he teasted, I only growled in the process. "Demetri, grab the mutt," he ordered, I growled at my Imprint, and I wasn't afraid to hurt him.

Demetri made his way over toward me and a growled, baring my teeth,

"Come one, Isabella, you wouldn't want you Families hurt would you?" He said, I only growled at him.

I was taring at him when I felt something over my neck, I turned around and saw the little Vampire Jane smirk as she held a leash in her head, and I figured out what she placed on my neck, a damn collar.

"Well looks like the little Pup is on her Leash." Jane grined as she looked at me. around her other were laughing, I never felt more humiliated in my whole life. Around me Vampires Where laughing, I hung my head in shame thinking what did I get myself into.

I felt a tug on the collar around my neck, I tried getting free, but wasn't able to it was to hard to break through or chew through. I followed them as they made there way through the city at night. Around me the people slept, I smirked sat down and stayed, I could almost laughed as Jane jerked back because of my random stop, she Turned around to stare at me, all i gave her was a wolfish grin before I took a deep breath and Howled my loudest, around me I could hear people as they started getting up wonder what the noise was, The Vampires cursed, then looked in my direction.

"You really want your Family hurt don't you," Caius said looking my way.

I growed in response, and all I got was a sharp pull and pick up. I growled at who evers arms i were in until I saw Aro, he was Smirking at me.

"Now, we don't want to hurt me now, don't we, who knows what I could do to the Cullens and you pack." he said, I stopped growling, but could only feel filthy as he carried me through the hole in the groud and into the Castle.

"Welcome to your new home," Aro Grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wolfgirl15- Guess what people, I got my computer back.... and it is fixed, which make me totaly happy. now I can update stories quicker with less mistakes. I have to say Staples finally got it right, gave us an apology letter and a 25 dollar gift certificate... It made me totaly happy. Now, Back to Stuff about This Story. I need your Help after the Next Chapter. Dinner her Demetri... which is the name I am going to call it, but after that, what do you want..you decide and I will pick the best idea. Should you have Edwards point of Veiw from the who scene where she was taken up to Diner the Demetri, or should you have him interupt there dinner. how about something totaly random, diferent or just plain wierd? Anyways you Decide.**

* * *

I shivered as he said that and slowly back away from him, but stopped as I hit the Vampire behind me.

"Now where are we going to but this dog?" Aro asked thinking over as he walked towards me, a small smirked played on his lips, then looked over at Demetri.

"You," he said pointing at him, "You will be responsible for this Mutt," he said, I bared my teeth and growled. He looked at me,

"You will listen or I will have to do something about your Family." He threatened; I gave him a glare and looked away, not wanting to look at this old vampires face anymore.

I felt a tug and followed Demetri into his room; it looked like all the other rooms. It was just a stone room, with some lighting and a few lit candles, and can you say creepy. A faint shiver spread throughout my body as it set in, this was were I was going to live, away from my family, away from the Cullens, and away from Edwards. What I hated the most was the feeling of longing for the vampire that was sitting on a chair by the desk; his focus was mainly on me.

I took deep breaths, turned my body away from him, and calmed down. I could feel my self fazing back into my human form. I sat there naked and alone with my back facing my imprintee.

"Can you hand me something," I whispered, knowing he could hear me, a few second later, I felt something drape over my shoulders. I gave him a small smile and placed the cloak on.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food around would you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"If you want, I could ask Aro to take you into the city to get some food," he said softly, it only made my feeling of want for him increase. I sighed and the nodded, I followed him into the room where Aro brought me when I first was here.

"Demetri, what bring you and your Pup here?" he asked smirking, around there was some laughs and chuckles. I felt a blush come to my face. I looked round the room and noticed that some were holding there face in grimace, I had to laugh, they all looked at me, including Aro.

"Why are you laughing," He asked, glaring at me.

"I'm laughing at all the faces of your guard because apparently they can't handle my scent, and I am surprised that you can handle my scent as well, and if you are, you are hiding it better then most of your guard, I find that a form of weakness." I spoke, calling off his members of the guard. I watched as all there face went to there cold hard demeanour, yet, they weren't breathing.

"What ever, just get out of my sight, take her to where ever she want to eat, and bring her back," he ordered, "If not I will send someone to retrieve you, the both of you."

Demetri nodded and took me out of the doors I came through. I sighed again and followed him silently.

"What is wrong?" he asked, I blushed again and looked down.

"Well, I am about to go get something to eat with a vampire, and also I am partially naked, other then this cloak," I said.

"Lets get you something to were before we go, I am sure Heidi has something you can wear." I nodded and followed him, past many rooms until we came to room where a vampire was sitting on a couch reading.

"Heidi, I was wondering if you can lend some clothes to Bella," Demetri asked, Looked up from where she was reading, scrunched her nose and pointed to some clothes. Demetri nodded, grabbed some stuff and gave it to me before pushing me towards a room that was empty. I placed the clothes and walked out, there was fitting nicely, I placed the cloak back on and followed Demetri out of the castle and into the town.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter and another one to go. Like said, Next chapter. Dinner with Demetri, What is going to happen while they are eating, or is It just going to be a regular dinner... well as regular as dinner with a werewolf and a vampire are going to be... Until Next time.**

**Wolfgirl15.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, See, now that I have my computer back, I will be updating more... Anyways here is Dinner with Demetri, Now, I still need some Ideas for the Next Chapter. I got one really good one that had many suggestions that I might use... you know who you are Reviewer. Anyways here is another Chapter for you people whole like to read... now i realy need to asked this Question and Don't make fun of me... But what is the date today? -_-' Lame i know.. i don;t even know the date of today. Anyways this might be the last update for this story today seeing as i have a lot of Homework and only a couple hours to finished before it is due... Luckily i only have four classes to deal with. with two that mostly assign Homework.. with english being the one with the most... *sigh*, Grade 11 is hard. Anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

Walking through the town of Volterra felt wait and out of place. We walked over to a small restaurant where there were only a few tables, and a few people sitting at them.

"Do you want to eat here?" he asked me, I nodded and he led me to a table, a few seconds later a waitress walked over to take our orders.

"Hi, what would you like?" she asked, flashing a smile, her red shining, I shivered.

I order most things on the menu, Demetri just order a small glass of water. When our food arrived, I looked as the small space left on the table because it was filed with mostly my food.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that," Demetri asked looking at the food, I shrugged and started eating the plate closet to me.

"Wolves are different from Vampires," I pointed out, "You don't need to eat, but we do, with phasing, running and hunting we need a high metabolism." I laughed at his expressing and started on a new plate of food.

"Demetri, if I asked you to eat something would you eat it?" I asked. He looked at the chicken finger I was waving in front of him, he face twisted in disgust, around up I could see the other vampires watching.

"Come on Demetri, there is nothing wrong with human food," I said grinning. He grimaced and took the food. The other vampires had smirks on there faces as they watched one of the Volturi's top guards took the chicken finger and place it in his mouth. I burst out laughing as his face twisted in disgust as he swallowed. Around us other vampires where laughing, thought the human where clueless as to what just happened.

"Can't wait for that to come up," I said.

"That was mean," he said grimacing. My laughed turned into a chuckle and I patted his arm, it felt weird, but comforting.

"I'm sorry," I said. He looked at me.

"Doesn't matter, Wanna go?" he asked, I looked at all the plates and noticed that I finished all of them, I nodded.

"Do you think I can take a little run, you can come too if you want." I asked.

"Sure," he said but his face was set a few seconds later, "But if you run off, I will hunt you down like that animal you are," he threaten, my heart beat wildly in my chest, I nodded. We walked out of Volterra; Demetri stopped at the guards and told him to tell Aro that they were going for a little run. By the time he returned, I was standing with my hand holding the clothes that I was wearing before and only in a cloak. He took the clothes and placed them in a small bag, I hadn't even known he had it. I phased a little after, waiting for him to walk beside me. I started to walk he followed and soon I was running, I stuck close to the walls and kept running. Demetri followed right beside me, keeping up with my wolf pace, I ran faster and soon he caught on after I did one lap around the city, I sped up passing him a little, soon he was past me and it kept going like that for a while before I felt the food that I ate burn off. I stared slowing and Demetri slowed with me before I stopped into a full trot.

"Ready to go back?" he asked, I nodded. It was the only communication I could use in this form. We walked back to the gate, but staying in the forest away from the eyes of both human and vampire. I walked over to Demetri and poked the bag with my clothes inside. He stopped and handed me the bag in my mouth and turned around. I though calming thought and soon was back to my human form. I placed the clothes back on and the cloak wand walked over to Demetri placing my hand on his shoulder.

"How can you stand my smell?" I asked once was walked through the gate, watching as the guards quit breathing.

"I don't know I gotten used to it I guess, or something to do with the fact that I want to be with you where ever you go." He said wrapping his arms around me wait, it felt weird. The only person who has ever done that was Edward, his arms felt weird at her side, and uncomfortable comfortable. Like it was meant to be there, but in her mind it was supposed to be Edwards.

We walked through the doors to where Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting. They noticed where Demetri's arm was. Aro raised an eyebrow at the both of us, I just shrugged, that when I noticed that there eyes were gleaming red and the smell of blood was around us. I turned to look at Demetri's black eyes.

"You fed while we were gone," I stated, Aro chuckled that sent another round of shivers down my spine.

"I heard you did too, and apparently you did to Demetri," he smirked. Demetri frowned, his eyes still gleamed black with hunger, I sighed and walked away to the room that I was sharing with Demetri.

"Just go eat," I said and walked away leaving him to find his next prey knowing I couldn't stop him.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- I would just like to tell you the Stats of this story, **

**Review as of Today (What ever day it is): 111.**

**Hits: 11,229.**

**C2s: 1.**

**Favorites: 68.**

**Alerts: 101.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wolfgirl15- Well here is another chapter, I didn't mean To take so long, I was busy, from Monday afternoon, I left for St. Catherines, which is an 8 hour drive from where I lived, and wasn't back home will Wednesday afternoon. Also I couldn't find a way to approach this next chapter until this. I hope you like this. Also since I have done this in a while, I don't own Twilight, nor anything to do with the fact of Stephenie Meyer's Vampires or Werewolves.**

* * *

When he came back his eyes now red with his recent fed. I turned to look away from him, not wanting to look at the eyes of my imprint who also feeds off of humans. I got up from the bed I was lying on walked over desk that was in the room and sat down. He followed but staying a distance away.

"What is wrong?" he asked. I sighed and turned around, acing him so my brow eyes were staring into his red ones.

"You, that is wrong, my life, the whole reason I am a wolf, is to protect humans from you guys, but here I am, my imprint who is a human drinker, a vampire that would usually be dead if he or she ever walked on the reserve. But I am living among those vampire we stop and I can't kill you because it would feel to wrong. It would tear me apart because my body tells me that I am to be with you, and not with Edward. I can't help that fact that my love for you is growing because of this imprint and that my love for Edward is slowing going away." I confessed. I placed my hands on my face and cried, "All I want is to love Edward, but it seems like fate has other decisions for me."

I felt cold arms wrap around my shoulders and my body leaned into him. "Would it feel better is I did not attack humans, but attack animals like the Cullens?" he asked, I looked at him; my face still had tears running down my cheeks.

"You would do that?" I asked. He nodded.

"You would give up the sweet taste of human blood running down your throat for the taste of animals?" Once again he nodded.

"If it would make you happy, and not in this state I would be committed." He said his red eyes staring at mine. I tried to picture him with golden eyes like the Cullens, Then a thought hit me.

"Do you think, if we asked Aro, that we might be able to go back to Forks?" I asked, he had a confused look on his face.

"What for?" he asked slyly wondering if this was a trick.

"Well you can ask Carlisle if he can teach you to be an animal drinker and I can check up on my family… err families." I explained.

"Would that make you happy?" he asked.

I nodded, "Immensely."

"Then we shall go ask." He said and helped me up.

We walked into the round room where Aro, Marcus and Caius where seated, Demetri walked over and bowed, and I followed suit.

"Sirs, I would like to ask your request to leave to Forks," Demetri addresses.

"And what would bring this up," he asked looking at me,

"Her happiness," Demetri said.

"And what would her happiness have to do with you?" Caius asked glaring at the both of us.

"It seems as if we share the same emotions, if she were to be sad, that I too would be sad as well." Demetri said.

"Come here Demetri," Aro instructed. Demetri obliged.

Aro held out his hand and Demetri placed his hand on top of his, we waited for a little while before sending Demetri back to where I was.

"It seems that Demetri is right, there seems to be a bond between these two, also for her "_happiness"_ Demetri wants to go vegetarian, as Carlisle puts it." Aro explained to his brothers then turned to us.

"I shall grant you this one request, but all I ask is for an update ever two weeks, you both are to come back here, no matter what. If you are not here with in the date prier to two weeks I will send my guard to retrieve you and you will not be allowed to leave the building, this goes for your pet as well." We both nodded. "You both will be able to leave after this, now go," he said.

We walked over to our room, once we were in there; he stopped and turned to me. "You are not going back there just for that Edward…. Are you?" he asked me, I can hear that small amount of sadness.

I sighed, "A part of me, like I said, will always love Edward, but that part is slowly diminishing due to this imprint, and is slowly filling up with my love for you," I explained.

"So as soon as you see Edward, you are not going to run to him and leave me in the shadows?" he asked, I bit my lip not know what I was going to do once I saw them again.

"I don't know, a part of me believes that once I see Edward I will run to him, but the other half believe that I will stay by your side when I see them, you have to remember though, I've been with the Cullens for over a year, as well as the pack, which also harbours my brother, Jacob. I don't know what will happen." I explained, he nodded and did something I never though he would do. He kissed the top of my head before grabbing two cloaks. He gave one to me and placed the other on him and we walked our way out of Volterra and out towards the road. When we were far away he turned to me.

"Would you mind if I were to pick you up and run?" he asked, I was pretty sure I paled. I was still not used to the way vampire run and high speed.

"I don't know, I mean I did run with vampire before, and I still haven't got used to the fact that they might run into trees of something, even though I know they won't." I sighed.

"I won't let you get hurt," he said,

"He said something along the lines of that, but if it would get us there faster, I guess." I said. I closed my eyes as he picked up and then I felt air fly past us. I dared not to open my eyes.

"You can open them now," he said, I opened them and noticed that we stopped somewhere in the forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Just outside of your home town, I think it would be better to walk." He said, I nodded and tighten the cloak around my self and walk with Demetri. To be safe, I grabbed his cold hand in mine as we made our away into the forest towards the Cullens.

* * *

**Once again to let you know that stats of this story**

**Reviews: 119**

**Hits: 11,782**

**C2s: 1**

**Favs: 72**

**Alerts: 102**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wolfgirl15- Just to let you know the next few chapters are going to be in Edwards point of view for some of you who want to see what edward and his family were doing durring bellas absents. anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Bella just sat there listening to the thoughts of her brothers around her, I tuned my mind to read all of the wolves before moving on to my family and then the Volturi.

_Crap Bella and a bloodsucker, this is not good – Sam_

_Poor her I wonder what she is going through, heck I am feeling sorry for those other bloodsuckers – Seth_

_Poor Bella – Paul_

_My sister imprinted with a vampire, and it is not even a good one, there has to be a way to break this imprint, there has to be a way – Jacob_

The rest where just repeating what the other wolves were saying, he moved onto the minds of his family.

_Poor Bella I wonder how this is affecting her – Esme_

_This wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be with Edward not with Demetri, - Alice_

_Whoa, my little sister imprinted with the wrong vampire, this is bad, - Emmett._

_Even though I was bitch to her, she doesn't deserve this, - Rosalie._

I tuned out my family and was going to read what the Volturi had to say but Aro started to talk.

"Imprinting, so you little human/shape-shifter, has imprinted on one of my guards?" he said. "Well this is an interesting twist, Demetri, come here." He ordered. I watched as Demetri walked towards Aro.

"Hold out your hand," Aro ordered, Demetri listened and allowed Aro to touch his hand.

"Well it seems it affects both the imprinter and imprintee," Aro said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Not that this is interesting, brothers, has this bond ever happened before?" he asked turning towards Caius and Marcus.

"No sir, this has never happened before," Caius said,

"Well then we must, how we say this, experiment about this," Aro said.

Around the field both of the La Push pack and my family all growled at this thought Aro had.

"My dear friends I am sure you don't want to risk losing members of your family," Aro smirked, the turned to look at my Bella.

"Bella, would you risk your families, both of your families," He said to her, Bella's ears flattened against her head.

_That is no fair, _Paul growled, surprisingly my family thought the same thing.

"That is no fair, giving Bella an ultimatum Aro, that is low for you," Carlisle growled, his thought told me he didn't want to lose his daughter to this vampire.

"Bella you don't have to go with them," I said turning towards her.

"You don't want your families hurt do you?" Aro asked her.

Her head was going back and forth between Aro, to me and then adding Sam in the pattern.

"So Bella are you coming with us?" Aro asked, Bella stood where she was, I could here the conflict through Sam's mind, she didn't want to go, but there was a tiny though in there, that slowly started to break my heart, to go with Demetri. She got off the ground and stood on all fours, most of my family though he was going to go with them until she sat down on the ground watching Aro.

"I see you made your choice," Aro said, he started to turn around and I though that he was going to give up until Esme was on the ground withering in pain with Carlisle. Bella whimpered and then barked then ran straight for the little vampire, Jane.

_Edward she is really mad, _Jasper said reading her emotions.  
Bella managed to tackle the vampire which stopped then pain that my parents where receiving. My brother and sister helped them up. Bella went flying across the field and saw Alec where she once was standing; I was going to go tackle Alec when I felt something grab me and held me by the neck. I saw that Bella had Alec in her jaws, when she saw me. The other where battling their own Vampires as well as the wolves. No one noticed what was happening only Bella.

She stopped what she was doing and slowly walked towards Aro, Everyone around the clearing stopped fighting; she stopped in front of Aro, or behind him, and sat down hanging her head. She changed back into her human form.

"I will go wit you, just don't hurt my family," she whispered.

"Bella don't go with him," Jacob yelled.

"I don't want anyone hurt, no one," she whispered, "It pained me to see the ones I call my other parents withering in pain, or the love of my life hanging by the ones who can take his away, I can't stand it." She said.

Aro called his guard back, and our team watched helplessly as Demetri picked up Bella and draped his cloak over her naked form, I could hear her cry as she was taken away. Around me Everyone lost something, Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter, My sibling lost what they called Bella a sister, Jacob lost his real sister, The pack lost a member of there pack and Me, I lost my Mate.

I wanted to run after them, to get Bella back, but knowing what they could do to me stopped them, I dropped on to the ground crying tears that would never come.

Alice wasn't able to see what was happening with the Volturi because of Bella's wolfish heritage.

"Edward lets go back to house," I heard Carlisle said, I nodded and got off the ground and followed my family to the house to discuss what was going to happen now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wolfgirl15- I know this is really small, and I promise you I will make the next chapter longer... but right now.... I am into reading my new books that I just bought and intend to finish them.... er well there is one left but still.**

**Anyways, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

I just sat on the couch that was in my room listening to the CD I had made Bella for her birthday, I had the song on repeat and listened to it over and over again, it left like I couldn't breath, not that I need breathe, but it still hurt, having my love taken away from me by the same vampires who befriended Carlisle.

"We have to get her back, we can't leave her in a place like that," Alice said, the whole family nodded in agreement.

"But can we do, it is not like we can go to Volterra and demand Bella to be returned to us," Jasper explained, "If they will, they might offer a trade, you know how they wanted Alice and Edward in there guard. We can't risk losing anymore members of this family."

"But how will we get her back?" Esme asked, her voice wavering a bit. Bella was like a daughter to her and to have her taken from her made her really sad.

"There is a fact that she might not want to come back." All heads turned to look at the wolf standing in our door way, none of us were aware that they had walked in.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean her imprint with that vampire, it affects both the imprinter and the imprintee. There could be a chance that Bella doesn't want to leave." Sam explained. We all stood there shocked.

I had read the mind of the wolves who have imprinted and they all felt like they couldn't leave there imprint, even when they had to patrol the boarder. It felt as if I had swallowed a bunch of rocks, my throat felt tight. I have never missed Bella more then I have missed her now knowing that she was living in a place filled with vampires, dangerous vampires.

Alice tried finding what was happening with Bella, but couldn't see due to her heritage.

"I can't see her," She complained, Jasper placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down Alice, we will find a way to get her back," Jasper hugged her and Alice cuddled closer to him.

_I want to find her to; I want her back as well. I want my little sister back._ Jasper though in her head I looked over at him and tried to give him a smile but it wasn't coming.

I missed my lamb. I wanted her back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wolfgirl15: Warning, Lots of Spelling and Grammar Mistakes again, Using a Computer that Doesn't have Spell Checker. Sorry, Sorry. Anyways here is the Next Chapter, And it is Time for me to Go to Bed, I am Tired. I have School. I want to Pass and go to College. I hope you Enjoy this chapter. Have a Problem with It, PM me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The house was very silent as we made our way towards the victorian house, I was pretty sure if I said something, most of the Cullens would come running outside to great us. Throught the Picture window, Edward head shot up and he look outside, his eyes locked with mine he stood quickly making Emmet and Jasper Jump as they played there video games.

"Bella," In that moment he was right in front of me, he slowly traced his fingers on my face. I shivered, his hand felt really cold. "It's you, your here, Your Actually here." He picked me up and swung me around in circles. I laughed as he placed me on the ground and his face came in contact with mine.

Guilt rained on me as his kisses felt nothing like the kissed I had when I was human, I pulled away and looked at him. "I'm Sorry," I said. I couldn't Believe that I just pulled away from the one guy who I was waiting for to come home. I looked at Demitri, he was looking away.

"I'm going to go inside if you don't mind?" he asked, i looked up and noticed that most of the Cullens where indeed outside. Carlisle nodded and Demetri passed my me, without a glance and a sound. Inside my guild increased, Jaspers face filled with guilt as well, I shoot him an look and turned to the Cullens.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, I never want to hurt my Imprint, and his sadness was making me sad, I didn't like it, But I didn't want to Hurt Edward As Well.

I ran Past the Cullens and into the house to where Demetri was, He was sitting at the edge of the beed looking out the window. "Demetri, Are you ok?" I asked. he looked at me Guilty flooded my systems and I ran to him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry," I repeated the woord over and over again, hugging him. he whispered in my ears, holding me close, saying that it was alright, they he can;t help but feel guilty when he sees me kissing another vampire, that this imprint is controling the way he feels. I only could cuddle up to him more.

"Go to him Bella, I know he is Hurting, Please." He whispered. I nodded, Kissed him on the cheek and went downstairs. The Cullens were in the living room, all seated on the couch. I walked over to Edward and sat beside him, and gave him the kiss he was looking for.

"I missed you," I whispered, He picked me up and placed me on his lap. Not caring that I was really warm.

"I missed you too." he whispered. I nodded.

"So what was that?" Emmett was the first one to break the silence.

"It was part of the Imprint, Demetri and I..." I swallowed, "Demetri and I have become closer, this imprint it's, Our bond is getting strong and...." I trailed off.

"And what Bella you can tell us." Alice spoke.

"And, my love for you," i turned around and hugged him, "Is fading."

* * *

**EPOV**

For some strange reason I felt the need to go downstairs where Emmett and Jasper were playing the X-Box. "Hey Eddie," Emmett said. I glared at him but said nothing. I just stared out the window hoping that my bella would show up.

A couple minutes later I couldn't believe my eyes, there was my love standing outside with Demetri.

"Bella" as soon as the words left my mouth I was outside and standing in front of my love. Slowly I placed the times of my finger tips on her face, feeling her warm face, i knew she was here, she was here with me.

In the back of my mind, I could hear every single thought of Demetri, how there bond was stronger, how the Volturi let them leave under a condition and how feels about Bella being with me.

I grabbed Bella in a hug Spun, "It's you, your here, you are actually here." I placed her on the ground and gave her a kiss. I had wanted to do that when I first saw her, through Jaspers mind, I could feel the guilt roll off of her, I also noticed that she Didn't Kiss back and was pulling away from me.

"I'm sorry." She said. i didn;t know if that apology was for me or for demetri who was now leaving into the house. Bella's Guilt increased almost paining Jasper.

"I'm Sorry," she repeated and headed into the house after Demetri. I stood there stunned. The rest of my family watched as Bella ran into the house.

_Edward, you knew what is happening, her imprint of Demetri is Over powering._ Carlisle thought, I didn't want to admit that it was happeneing and I wanted to hear those words from Bella. The whole family could hear the conversation that was going on between Bella and Demetri. It wa silent when she came down the stairs. She walked over to me and kissed me. I was surprised and didn't have time to kiss back until she was whispering in my ear. "I missed you." I picked her up and placed her on my Lap. She was really warm, it felt nice on my skin.

"So, What was that?" Emmett asked. I silently cursed him.

"It was part of the Imprint, Demetri and I..." She Swallowed, Inside my heart was slowly tearing at the confession, "Demetri and I have become closer, this imprint it's, Our bond is getting strong and...." She trailed off, and i knew what was next, and i dreaded it, the rip was almost al they way down my heart.

"And what Bella you can tell us." Alice spoke, Not Really, I didn't want to hear what was coming next. I thought.

"And, my love for you," She turned around and hugged me, "Is fading." And that was when my Heart was hanging by a threat. I only hoped that, The Fade was going to ease up and she will be free to love me again.

* * *

**Reviews: 154  
Hits: 15,351  
C2s: 1  
Favs: 90  
Alerts: 119**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wolfgirl15: Here is another Chapter for you... If I had the time and a Proper Spell Checker I would correct all the mistakes and Add more to Chapter... But Unlike all you lucky United States Teens and other.... I still have 2 weeks left of school... for the Canadians... if your schooling is the Same... Keep going were Almost done. OH...OH..OH.... Giant news... We started our Final project in Biology, I was looking for this all year... DISECTION.... Sweet... Anyway done Randomness.  
Enjoy this Chapter... I can't Wait to write about Billy's, Sarah's and Mystery sisters story. Donno when it will be up, I have LOTS of work due.... so...Yeah... Enjoy.**

**PS. Sorry for the Shortness... Im Tired and I want to Sleep.... Night **

* * *

I felt bad after telling Edward the truth, I mean I still love him, But I love Demetri more, that is the thing about this imprint. "What are you thinking about?" I moved my eyes to stare at Demetri.

"A feel guilty," I admitted,

"Don't be, Sweet," He said gaving my a hug and placing my on his shoulders.

"I know, But its consuming me... I am going for a run, I need to clear my head." I said and got off the bed and walking into the bathroom. I undressed and placed a robe over my now nude body.

"Were are you going looking like that?" Alice asked.

"I'm going for a run, I don't know when I will Be Back I just need to Run." I walked out the door and into the forest.

As soon as I took of the robe I was asulted by misquitoes, I quickly changed repelling the little bloodsucks an started my run.

_Bella, Your back? _I Heard Seth, and Paul.

_Yeah, they let me go with my imprint..._ I slowly trailed off, there was a new voice in my head now.

_Don't feel guilty, It was ment to happen sooner or later. _Sam voice was clear as a bell.

_What about my brother? _I asked, I wanted to know about my brother Jacob.

_Hes been upset ever since he found out you where his sister, and also that you where kidnapped by vampire... Oh welcome back by they way._ he said.

I made my way past the boarder and quietly to mt fathers house with out being noticed. I walked to the back as scratched on the door until someone opened the door.

"Oh, It's one of you." I looked up and saw my father. "Jake, Wanna grab some clothes for your pack member?" he said.

I just sat there, He has never seen me shift before so he didn't know what I looked like... but Jacob did.

he walked through the door and his eyes widen. "You back, when, how... who?" he asked all confused.

I gave hime a look, gabbed the clothes out of his hand and hid behind the counter and changed. I placed the giant tee shirt on and shorts tying up the stings before popping up.

"Hi dad," I walked over to him and gave him a giant hug, In return he hugged me back, I could smell the salt in his tears as they rolled down his face. "How, I thought the Vampires took you."

I nodded and told him of my tale with the Volturi, the Deal and how guilty I feel with my Imprint.

"It's ok to feel that for a short while." I felt the same way with your mother and her sister. He said and that surprised both Jacob and I.

"How old are you?" I asked. He gave us a smile.

Old, But if you want I can tell you the Tale of your mother... You can Stay too If you want Jacob." Jacob nodded and sat beside me on the couch.

It was times like these that I wish still happened, the memories I had in this house... Both Jacob and I got comfortable as our Father Started the Story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wolfgirl15: Well here is the campter some of you've been waiting for. I know it took me long to update, but I can honestly say I was busy with Exam, 3 to be exact... and just to left you know, I passed all of them... I think, I know Math and English I did... Don't know about Bio. Ayways, there is also the fact that it is really, REALLY hot this whole week, and I've Decided to go swimming yesterday, and Today during school, and After school. Got a burnt Face... but it was so worth it, Lake water is the best... if there are no dead fish floating to the surface, But All said and Done, I am finished grade 11, and am now heading into Grade 12 in the September. I can't wait. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter... I know I like writing Billy's Past, and like I said, any questions, Just ask me and I would be happy to Answer them in mt Story or Would just reply back.**

**Disclaimer: I will never, EVER, Own the lovely and addicting story that She [Stephenie Meyer], Has created for us.**

* * *

Jacob and I sat down like little children about to listen to a story told by a treacher, only the teacher was our father and the story was about our mother. We listened as he began taking about Marie,

"It all started on La Push Beach..."

* * *

**"Flashback"**

"Hey Billy-Bob," Billy looked over and saw his best friend and girlfriend running towards him, once she was close enough he took her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Why, hello, Marie how are you today?" he asked holding her in his arms,

"I'm good, My sister is coming back from school today, and I really wished that you could be there to meet her." she said. Billy wanted to go meet his girlfriends sister, but he a patrol today.

Ever since he changed into wolf, Billy had been feeling like Marie and him were drifting, he could never do the things he used to when he wasn't a werewolf.

"I would love to meet her too, but I am busy with the guys tonight." he explained.

Marie pouted and crossed her arms, "You're always with the guys, I'm beginning to think you love the guys more then me." she whinned.

"I'm sorry, but I can honestly tell you I don't swing that way, you're the only one for me."

Marie smild and gave him a hug and a kiss, "That's good to know. Now, let go for a swim." she said ad ran away towards the Lake, Billy chased after he until they were both in the water, She was shivering a bit rom the temperature while he was enjoying the feeling of coolness on his warm fevered skin.

They both went there sepreate ways, Marie started to head home, while Billy went of to see his friends. He was just about to turn down the road where Quil lived when he saw a girl on the side o the road, smoke coming out of her car hood. Instead of heading straight for Quils, he made a turn and walked towards the woman standing there.

"Do you need help?" he asked, the girl turned around and his breath was kncoked out of his lungs, what seemed like he was seeing light for the irst time in his whole life, This girl with brown hair and brown eyes was starting at her, a smile played on her lips.

"Yes, I was of to see my little sister when my car broke down." she said. Bella smiled and opened the hood of the car letting the smoke pile out before he started working on it. It wasn't long before the car started and she was getting in and was about to leave.

"Thanks..." she trailed off,

"Billy, Billy Black." he said, and gave her a smile, "And yourself is..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, My name is Sarah, Sarah Mcleem." she said, and once again the ari left his lungs, the girl he Imprinted on was none other then his girlriends sister.

"Do you think we can meet sometime? I'm here for a couple months before I have to go back to school."

"I pretty sure we will meet again," he said, she gave him a questioned look.

"How so?" she asked,

"I'm _the_ Billy, Maries Billy." he explained.

"the smile let her face or a second but was replaced again with a fake smile, she felt overall sadness coming from her that made him sad as well.

"Oh, well I will see you around then," and she drove off.

Billy arrived at Quils house looking at the boys in the room who as well changed like him.

"Hey Boss man," Quil said sitting next to him. Billy disliked that nicknamed ever since he was deemed Alpha.

"Hey, so you all know what going on tonight?" he said, going into full alpha mode.

"Yep, keeing those bloodsucker off of our land." Christoph Uley said. Billy nodded,

"You all know the shifts, we will be switching every hour hours, Starting off with myself and Quil, then it will go to Christoph, and Josh, then Harry and Ma'iingan, and then we will finish with Quil and myself." he Instructed and they all headed home except for Quil and himself.

"I've imprinted." Billy said, and Quil stopped what he was doing, "Really with who?" he asked.

"Marie's sister." he confessed and Quil whistled a low tune.

"Man that sucks," he said, Billy nodded.

"I know, but when I was near Sarah it was like the world shifted and all came together into something perect for me, all i want to do is get to know her, It feels like she was made just for me, my soul mate." He explained.

"Have you talked to your father about this?" he asked.

"No, But should I?" He wanted to know what he should do, to go with his imprint or stay with Marie.

"I think you should but after our patrol, come on." Quil was already phased after he finished his sentence. Billy soon followed after.

When he was finished his shift and traded with Christoph and Josh, he headed home to talk to his father.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Billy looked at his father Ephraim Black, Also the one who made the treaty with the Animal drinking coven known as the Cullens.

Ephraim look at his son, just that one look knew something was wrong and troubling him, he turned off the black and white television and turned towards his son. "What is it Billy?"

Billy looked down and mumbled. "I've imprinted."

Ephraim look at his son, "Thats not so bad, I mean Marie is a good girl."

Billy shook his head, "It's not Marie, It's her sister Sarah." he explained.

"Oh, that seems to be a problem." He sat back in his seat and sighed.

"The truth is that an imprint is not only the whole "Find you soulmate, It is also a sign that the woman you've imprinted on is able to contiue the lineage of the werewolf gene, meaning that any male children you have can be affected with the change." Ephraim explained.

"Did you imprint?" Billy asked. Ephraim shook his head.

"I took the chance of having you with the woman I have not imprinted on, and I don't regret it, the wolf gene has been passed on to you, whether or not she was my imprint or not, it just lowered the chances of you ever having to be wolf." His faher explained.

"But I can't just ditch Marie, she has been with me for 2 years, I can't just drop everything I did with her and go for her sister, you know how wrong that sounds." Billy said.

Ephraim nodded listeing to his son spill his problems. "I know it sounds wrong, even horrible, but the cold hard fact is, that ot being wih your imprint an cause effects not only to you but to your imprintee as well."

"Like how?" He asked.

"There is he fact that the both of you have a strong bond, like the term so freaquently used, _love at first sight_ applies to this certain situation, she was born o be with you, and the whole imprint was a way to show you your true soulmate, I'm sorry, but for this to end with as little damage as possible, you would have to give up Marie and go for Sarah." By now Ephraim had his hand on his son shoulder, gave it a little squezze and walked out of the room.

Billy had tears in his eyes as he reached for the phone to make the call that could only end in certain sadness. "Hello," His heart erked at the happy voice the he was just about to sadden.

"Hey Marie," he said.

"Billy, Hey Whats up." she said, her voice happy and cheery.

"Umm. can I come over, we need to talk." his voice was hard and calm.

"Ok, sure," The happiness in her voice was lost and concern was now laced with it.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." and hung up, not waiting to say bye or anything.

He walked over to her house and saw her waiting on the swinging bench attached to her porch, the light in her house was on and he could see the shados of busy people inside getting ready for bed.

"You wanted to talk." she said, once he reached the firs step of er porch.

"Yeah," he walked up and sat next to her, "I'm sorry, but I need to end this."

"End what," fear laced in her voice.

"Us." his voie cracked a little but held his composure.

"But, Why, Who, Why...WHY!." she had tears running down her face, in that instant almost everyone in the house stopped what they were doing and where probablly listening to thier conversation.

"...Because I love someone else." he said, remembering the feeling he felt with Sarah.

"Who, WHO is she." She demanded, rossing her arms, angry tears mixed with sad ones rolled off her face.

he struggled with the words before they came out of his mouth, 'Your sister." he blurted.

She froze for a second and then her face went red.

"My sister, How the hell can you be in love with my sister when you haven't even meet her!" she yelled,

"I meet her on the way home, when I saw her it was like i was seeing light for the first time, I know you never believed that whole love at first sight, but that is what happened with your sister." he explained.

"Get out," It was told so low that he almost didn;t hear it.

"What?" he asked.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OF HERE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL, BUT IT WAS ALL JUST LIE." she screamed, pushing his away from her, as he tried to give her a hug.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." she yelled running from her seat and into the house.

Billy left the porch hanging his head, he ook one look back and saw Sarah looking at him throught the picture window, he gave he a small smile and walked home, waiting for his shift to come around again.

It was a couple months before Sarah came over and asked for Billy. since those months he had grown a lot, and now sported long hair like most of the guy in the community.

"Hey Billy," she said as she walked through the door he held open for her.

"Hey Sarah." he said looking at her in the face.

"So, Hows Marie." he asked,

Eversince hey broke up, Marie wanted nothing to do with him and had started dating some guy in Forks. Every time she would look at him, she would turn her head fast and walk quickly away from her and somewhere else.

"Shes doing fine, but I've wanted to ask you something." she said. "Did you really mean what you said when you broke up with my sister?"

"Yeah, when I firs saw you, all I wanted to do was be with you, like I said, You were like the light I never saw." he confessed.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well it's a start," she said and let a very confused Werewolf behind, while she laughed.

he growled and chased after her, while she ran.

a couple months later they were official and were now going out. Last week he told her everything, for his life, to being a werewolf, and why they felt like this. at first she was scared and didn't talk to him for a weeks, bu soon forgave him and considered him as a giant puppy, her parents never got her.

She was 23 when she had the twins Rachelle and Rebecca, and were married a few months after the twins were born. Billy ould never have been happier. He later found out that Marie had found her guy and was not expecting a child of her own, but he still felt guilty after all those years, she Still wouldn't talk to her, But to honour what they had in the past, name his third child Isabella Marie Black. and Two years after that came Jacob. Both parents never ould have been happier until they day Sarah died, Leaving Billy with four children to look after.

That was when Marie ever talked to him after all those years, she saw him standing by he gave with four children, three girls and one boy. around them were the friends and family of both Billy and Sarah. She to felt guilty as she looked at her old lover. he tried to make mends but has always been stuborn like her sister and in the end, ended up hurting as well, as she lost her only sister.

* * *

"So I was named after your old lover, my aunty?" I said.

Billy nodded, looking down at his lap, Tears falling out of his eyes, remembering his wife and mother of his children.

I gave Billy a hug as he sat in his chair crying for his wife, and the guilt that had burdened him for most of his younger life.

"I love you dad," I said hugging my father.

"I love you too Bells." he said. I looked up at him and then a Jacob and waved good-bye and headed back to the Cullens, Remembering the story that her father had told them, knowing what she had to do.

* * *

**One last note... I am So happy, SO SO Happy, and If you an Guess what I'm So happy about, I will give you a Sneak peak at one of my stories that I am working on whether it be this one, of a totally different story... I hope you Enjoy....**

**Wolfgirl15  
*Howls***


	20. Chapter 20

**Wolfgirl15: As one of you have mentioned, About the last chapter and about Billy's Tale about being a werewolf and shapeshifter, I know that He isn't but Bare with me for just this story. I need some way for Bella to TRY and tell her to pick the best choice her Imprint, But Is she going to end up her Imprint Demetri or Stay with Edward. I want you to Decide, A Poll with be Placed for you to Decide who you want Bella To end up with. Edward or Demetri.**

**Ok, Now Who went to See the New Harry Potter, I did and My opinion is that, this Movie was the Best Harry Potter movie ever created, It was the closest so far to following the book. ha ha Also durring that Trip, I've spent $116.73 On books, okay for a total of 8 books most hardcover. I was hoping to get 10 but one wasn't in stores near by and the other isn't out till august... just like a lot of other books. oh well. Happy readings.**

**One last thing, We Reached Past 200 Review, That Is amazing for me... Also I am really Sorry for not Updating this story, and My Excuse is that I'm a procrastinator, I mean I work 5-6 Hour shifts Almost every day, and that leave me like how much time to write stories, A lot, I mean I don't Go to Bed till 2am in the morning. I'm Sorry, I am going to Try and Update most of my stories Tonight Starting whis this one. I hope you enjoy, and remember to vote.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I can, in human form not in wolf. I made it past the border and up to the white mansion. Instead of waiting for someone to open the door, I just walked in knowing that the whole family and Demetri were all in the living room. I know this because I can smell them. All heads turned to look at me as I ran through the door and into the living room and stood there looking at all of them.

"Bella, you're back." Alice said.

I nodded taking in all the vampires in the room until my eyes landed on the two people I wanted to see.

"Can I talk to you two… in private?" I said. They both nodded and followed my upstairs in to the guest room that was currently being unused and was furthest away from unwanted eavesdroppers.

I sat down on the bed as the other picked either a couch or leaned against the wall.

"So what I wanted to talk to you about… is my decision, about the person I choose." I noticed that both vampires perked up when I said this.

"So, Who do you choose?" Edward asked.

I gave him a look and he understood, "You choose Demetri." He said his voice barley even covering the sadness that leaked.

"I'm sorry Edward, but my father explained something to me, about the same experience that he had, I just couldn't live like that I'm sorry Edward. I want to be with you, I mean you were my first boyfriend, my first crush and my first kiss. You risked you life for ma and I will never forget that ever. To me you are my guardian angel…but because of what I am, my love for Demetri is slowing surpassing yours." I explained. I got off the bed and walked over to him. He bounced of the wall and was staring into my eyes. Slowly I gave him a Kiss, a Last good-bye kiss, Slowly his Lips started to move with mine. A couple seconds later, I stopped the kiss and gave him a hug. "Good-bye Edward." I backed away from and grabbed Demetri, who was currently looking down at the floor.

"Are you sure about this," Demetri asked. Bella nodded, staying silent that was until a sob left her mouth. She brought Demetri down on the rugged hallway with her crying on his shirt.

"I want to be with him, he was first crush, my first kiss and my first love. There was no pack magic involved. Just me and him, the both of us, no since because of this I am destined to choose you, my body choose you, and it my body that is changing the way I feel about Edward, but I will never forget him, never and it hurts, like being split in half. I don't know what to do. I want out of this pain. I mean what my father told, for me it sounded like I should choose the right decision and live on with my imprint, but I don't want that, I want Edward." I said sobbing.

"Shhh… Bella, It will all work out in the end," he said petting my hair; I only sobbed harder not wanting to make the decision of my life. All I wanted was to choose one person and not be affected.

"How," I asked. "How will it work out, my heart aches for Edward, but my Body calls for you. If I choose Edward, My body will be in pain, Pain for the loss of you, I don't want that."

"Shh…. Like I said, it will all work out." He said with sadness. I looked at him, and hugged him closer letting the left over tears leave my body.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wolfgirl15: Well here is the Alternate, I hope you like this one, The other one was to see how you would react to a quick change chapter, and I have to agree with you killing Demetri was mean, so here is a better one, she still hasn't chosen who she wants to be with. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

DPOV

I stayed with my Bella all night, not having a care in the world what people think. I love my wolf, I gotten used to the scent and was ever so slowly falling in love with her, as she was with me.

"Demetri," she whispered, over the past days at the castle I had gotten used to her talking while she slept, at first the names where of him, Edward, but slowly progressed to my name. Every time she said my name I felt elated and happy that she was dreaming about me. If I were ever to sleep I would have been dreaming of her in many ways then just one.

When it was morning, Bella shuffled, her heartbeat increased and her breathing sped up. "Good morning, my wolfy." I teased. She shot me a glare and then smiled.

"What ever," she yawned and got up heading to her dresser, "I'm going to shower, you can wait here." She said. And walked off to the little that I had never used in over 100 year.

She came out ten minutes after smelling clean and fresh but still had the stench of shifter about her. She walked over and sat next to me.

"What are we doing today?" she asked. I thought it over, I never thought of anything to do today, as long as I was with her.

"I don't know, I mean are you up for anything?" I asked carefully.

She gave me a look and then silence. "I don't know how to deal with that," she said quietly. And I instantly felt bad as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know how to deal with anything these days, I'm so confused about what I should be doing, I should be out with the pack patrolling for vampires, but here I am in a house filled with vampire, my first love is now become next to your love because of what I am, and don't forget the Volturi, I don't know what to do about them, I am so confused." She cried. I held her head while she cried. Her warm skin felt nice on my cold skin.

"You will figure it out my love, you will figure it out." He said,

BPOV

I was in Demetri's arms and nothing could have compared to this… other then when I was in Edwards. Just that thought brought about new tears. And I continued to cry.

"Let go somewhere far away for a little while." Demetri said. I gave a little hic and looked at him.

"Where, where would we go?" I asked.

"How about an Island, or just somewhere, get away from all this drama, just relax with more for a couple days if you want. Just to get your mind off of what you decide." H explained.

I thought it over it sounded like a good idea, but what about the pack, the Cullen's and the Volturi? "Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded, my hic was soon just ragged breathing and I gave him a hug.

"That would be nice." I said. "That would be really nice."

* * *

**I have a Question, Anyone here... other then me, Watch Nurse Jackie so they can see Peter Facinelli a.k.a Carlisle Cullen, Play doctor again... only he has dark hair.... then again, the show is preetty funny to watch.. well in my point of view.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wolfgirl15: Well here is another chapter, I had a hard time writing this, but I managed and I hope you like it, Just a reminder that I am keeping my poll up until Saturday September 19th, You decied wether or not you want Bella to end up with Edward or Demetri, The Current Standings are 22/20 with Edward in the lead.  
Also: I don't Own anything from Stephenie Meyer and the Bible, and yes there is a small part of it in here because I thought it would be good, also It gave me an idea because it also involves my favorite book. Anyways I hope you like this.**  
The trip to the island was quite, neither of us knew what to talk about or to say, so we just watched as the scenery changed from place to place until we stopped near the waterfront. I followed Demetri on a boat that was waiting for us and one again neither of us talked until we got on an island that held a cottage for a person no more then two.

* * *

"Demetri, this is perfect," I said and gave him a swift hug. I walked up the path that led to the little house on the island.

When we got inside, I was stunned this little cabin looking like a house that Esme designed. The floors were hardwood, the walls were logged, and almost everything was made out of wood from the chairs, to the kitchen table, to the beds. The view was magnificent as I looked out the window in the living room.

"Who built this?" I asked Demetri.

"This cabin was built by the Volturi, if you can believe it, there was a problem with newborns around this area and decided that a place to stay in would be nice as they dismembered them." Demetri explained.

"So, this is Aro, Marcus and Caius'?" I asked. Demetri nodded. I looked out the window into the lake, "It is so calm." I commented.

"That it is," Demetri said walking behind me.

**EPOV**

I was pacing back and forth ever since they left, I didn't know what to do, and my mate was now one an island with her imprint. I was stuck here not being able to do anything.

"Dude, sit down your giving me a head ache." Emmett said watching me pace.

_Dude I am sure she is safe; I think our Bella is too innocent to do something like that with him_. I heard him think, that stopped me in my tracks.

I knew Bella wouldn't do that, I hoped Bella wouldn't do that. She was always wanted to save herself for him.

I went back to pacing and finally I couldn't take it, I yelled as I ran out of the house. "I'm going for a hunt." I ran through the forest and over the river that ran beside the house, I jumped over it and kept running until I was near the mountains were the lions were. I followed the scent of one until I saw him feasting on a deer. I focus on his scent and dove straight for him locking my arm around his neck, I could feel as the claws raked down my back, to a human that would of left gashed that needed more then 30 stitches, for a vampire, it felt like someone had roughly ran his fingers down his back. I snapped the lion neck and then began to feed. Letting the blood run down my mouth, I drained the lion and buried him under a boulder before taking off back home.

I was almost home when I decided to take a detour to the meadow that I shared with Bella, the flowers that were once blowing in the wind was now brown and dropping the sight made him more depressed, knowing that their special place knew that something was missing, the small creek wasn't bubbling but was covered in mud and made the water murky. I sighed and looked up at the sky, wondering what Bella and that vampire were doing right now.

I turned around and headed back to the house, knowing that I won't be happy until my Bella get home.

**BPOV**

The first day on this island was nothing special, I got to look around for a bit but that was it, I didn't want to do anything, my mind was stuck on who I should choose, the love of my life from when I wasn't a wolf, of the love of my life right now. I kept contemplating this during my walk.

"My Bella, what troubles you?" I looked over at my imprint; he was sitting on the couch reading a novel from one of the bookshelves.

"I don't know who to choose." I said.

In a flash he was right in my face, giving me a hug, I could feel his cold skin on my warm one, he whispered in my ear, "The whole reason I brought you here was to clear your mind until we got back."

I turned and looked at him, gave him a sigh and nodded, "I will try," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the couch where he was reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked, he started at me and held up the book.

"The bible, it is the only book in this house, I dear say it is interesting," he said. I gave him a look; I've read bits and pieces of it but never really got into it.

"What Book or tale are you on?" I asked.

"Ruth," was all he said,

"I heard that it was a love story," I said, He nodded, would you like me to read you some?" he asked.

I shrugged; I leaned on him as he held the bible in his hand and began reading.

"_In the days when the judges ruled there was a famine in the land…"_

EPOV

I went over to know on my sister Alice's door when she just told me to come in. I opened the door and saw her staring out the window. Before I could say anything she beat me to it.

"You know I can see the future with a werewolf involved," she said, I nodded glumly and sat beside her.

"I wonder what they are doing right now," I asked, she just shrugged and stared out the window, hoping that her sister, my mate, would return home soon.

* * *

**Well what did you think, remember to vote for who you want Bella to end up with, Who knows, maybe the next chapter will involve that, what this i hear, the Volturi as well, what about the wolves.... hmm Victoria... Just these many Ideas to jot down... but it is going to have to wait. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Wolfgirl15: Well here is the Next Chapter, and I went with the Volturi, Just read and find out what I used them for. I hope you Like it. Also, I am thinking of posting a sew story, not a Twilight fanfic, but a Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Darkside story after this story is finished. Hopefully I can finish this story in 10 chapter or less, and If you havent noticed this chapter is one of the the longest chapter I have written and I hope you like the Twist in this chapter, although some of you would disagree with me, But I hope you still read and Find out.  
I do not own anything fro Twilight, this means the Characters and anything else that deals with Twilight. **

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up next to Demetri and he was stroking my hair. I gave him a smile and a small kiss before I got up from the couch and headed into the bathroom when I noticed something.

"Demetri," A second later he walked into the bathroom, I gave a point at the shower curtain and raised one eyebrow.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Well the bathroom is beautiful but I have a problem with the shower curtain." I said staring right through it. It was a clear shower curtain.

"What is wrong with it?" he asked walking over to take a better looks at it.

"Well… It is see-through. I can see right through it." I pulled it across the tub and still saw the other side.

"Do you have a problem with see-through shower curtains?" he asked.

I nodded; there was something about having a shower when you can see the whole bathroom. At home I was used to having a shower curtain that was dark and you couldn't see through it. It felt kind of safe, like when some decides to look through the crack of a door and only hear the shower running but couldn't see anything, with this you could probable see.

"Do you want me to find you a different shower curtain?" he asked.

I sigh and shook my head, "I will just take a shower with this, As long as you don't hang around me door, and if you so I will hear it." I said and lightly pushed him out the door and got undress and hopped in the shower.

Ever since I changed into a werewolf/shape shifter, I've been using hotter water. Since my body was really hot, what was normal hot for me when I was still human, felt cold for me, thus using more hot water. I stayed in the shower longer then I usually did to think things over like I was brought here for. Who was I going to choose?

I though about all the good times I felt with Edward and what he did for me, he saved me from getting hit, he was the one who taught me what love was, he took care of me and was always there for me.

When I thought about all the good things with Demetri I only came up a little shorter then Edward's: because of the Demetri, I got to see my family, because I went with him it helped protect the Cullen and my pack. And he was patient with me.

I then went over the bad stuff that happened when I was with Edward, My best friend and father always gave me a look that made me felt guilty for dating a vampire, I was a target for most vampires, he taught me what a heartbreak was when he left and showed me how dangerous vampires where.

One again Demetri's list was shorter and I could find anything bad about him other then he was a human drinker and worked with the Volturi.

When the water was started to get noticeable cold I turned it off and wrapped a towel around myself and stayed in the warm bathroom brushing my hair, my teeth and then getting dressed. I saw Demetri on the couch reading the bible again, only he was a lot further then he was when we read last time.

"You okay, you were in there longer then usually." He said placing the built in ribbon on the page he was one and got up and met me half way.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking" I said giving him a hug.

"What did you think about." He asked.

"About my decision," I said.

I sat on the couch and noticed that there was a message on the answering machine, I gave a question look to Demetri and he sat next to me.

"Who called?" I asked.

"Aro, He wants to visit us, he said that he was coming to visit us in this cabin after he found out that we were not at the Cullen's."

"Oh, I guess that is alright, I guess." I said and then sighed after and throwing my head back and closing my eyes. I opened one eye and looked at Demetri.

"What are you think about?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh I was just wondering about something." He asked.

I straighten myself and looked at him, "What about?" I asked.

"What would have happened if you were not a werewolf, would we still be here or would you be with Edward?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I probably would have been a vampire living with Edward because of the deal we made with the Volturi, I never intended on becoming a werewolf. That was something that was only to happen in the males of our family, not the girls.

"Oh." He said.

"But then again no one know what the out comes would be… well I guess Alice since she could the see the future depending on the decision we make but that is probable it. Who know, there could have been a possibility that I could have choose you when I was to be a vampire." I said.

His only response was to bring me closer to him and kiss me. "I love you, la mia bella." He whispered.

I nodded and gave him a hug pulling me closer to him.

I was a couple hours later, I was in the kitchen cooking myself something to eat when there was a knock on the door. Demetri opened the door and there stood Aro, behind him was Jane and Alec.

"Hello Aro," Demetri said letting him walk through the door into the cabin.

"Hello Demetri, where is young Isabella, I can hear her but I cannot see her," I heard him said, I grabbed a towel to dry my hands after washing the meat off of them and walked to the living room where they had gathered.

"I'm right here Aro," I said throwing the dish towel over my shoulder. "I was making myself something to eat." I said.

"Ah yes, you still have to eat, such a foolish waste of time to make something you have to cook before you can eat it." He said mocking me.

I gave him a glare walked over to Demetri, "What brings you here?" I asked,

"Well I was rather distressed when I learned that your whereabouts was not at the Cullen's but at this quaint cottage that the Volturi seems to own during the 1678 vampire army." He said looking around. "It seems like it is in good shape, you kept this place well kept over the years Demetri." Aro complimented.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"So what bring you here?" Aro asked.

"We needed some time for ourselves." I said.

"So this had nothing to do with you decision on who you are going to choose?" Aro asked.

I inwardly cursed Aro for his ability to read a persons thought just by touching. I didn't say anything. "You do know that the whole reason you family, both of you family is alive because you are with Demetri, there for making those dogs and the Cullen's apart of this family. If you go back to that mind reader means that I have no ties even if I am a friend of Carlisle." He said.

At the word "dogs" I want to rip him apart, but what he explained that I had no choice but to stay with Demetri I was upset and angered. Not only could I be with Edward, but If I were to ditch Demetri then both of my family were marked for death,

I had no choice but to agree.

"Excellent, Now how about making this permanent, say with a human tradition called a wedding." Aro said.

I sucked in air and looked at Demetri who was waiting for a response from me, but like I said, I had no choice anymore.

"I agree." I said marking the rest of my life with Demetri.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15: Well I hope you like this This and for those of you who don't I'm sorry. But remember this is not the last chapter and that there is a couple more left to go. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also if you want to read a good story, Check this story out:**

Title: Queen of Nothing  
Author: Charlotte Gosse  
Genre(s): Romance/Friendship  
Rating: Rated: T  
Summary: Bella, the Princess of England, is bound and chained to the marriage  
her mother chooses for her. However, with the help of a sweet, cheerful  
stableboy named Edward she feels as though she may survive. That is, until  
Edward is inflicted with the plague...


	24. Chapter 24

**Wolfgirl15: Here is a new chapter for you guys. I was bored and thought why not write a chapter for , so here it is. There might be other chapters today, either for this story or my other storys. I have a snow day today so there is nothing to do at home. I am stuck inside because the storm is still going on. Also I would like to Apologize for the long wait. As many other have, I was participating in NaNoWriMo, I am happy to say that I did pass the 50k mark. I have never written that much in a month, so it is a big thing for me. **

**One more thing, I do not own Twilight or anything to do with Twilight.**

* * *

"Excellent." Aro clasped his hands together as I stared at the ground. I hated how he controlled me. I wanted to phase and attack him I hopes that I could be free.

"Bella, don't do this." The cries of Edward rang thought the field. I turned my head and stared at him, his eyes were filled with pain at the thought of me marrying anyone other then him. I also noted the hatred directed at Aro. He too wanted nothing more then to kill the man making his one and only love submit to him.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't let you, your family, my brother and the rest of the pack risk being killed because I will not go through with this." I told them.

Aro, Jane, Alec, The Cullen's and my pack watched as I placed my hand him Demetri's intertwining the fingers.

"I'm sorry." I turned around face Aro once again. "I will do what you asked." I told him. Demetri squeezed my hand and we walked together towards Aro. He was evil and my thoughts were nothing but images of way to kill him.

"Aro please, don't make Bella do this." Carlisle yelled from across the field. "Isn't there another way to go about this? Don't make Bella do something she doesn't want to do on her own, you know that his is not right."

"I am sorry my dear friend, but I have made my decision." He turned around and started walking away. I wanted to run away from him and into the arms of my family, but I knew that Aro could do anything that could hurt both the Cullens and my pack.

With my hand in Demetri, we both followed Aro through the brush and into the forest.

It wasn't until a couple feet away that Demetri placed me on his back and he started to run, heading in the direction back to Volterra.

I'd fallen asleep by the time we made it through the hold in the ground and into the feeding room where the seats of Marcus, Caius and Aro stayed. Marcus and Caius were seated, and the stench of blood filled the room. I noticed that their eyes were bright red. They recently fed.

"Welcome back, Aro." Marcus stood up as well as Caius. They were both dressed in the traditional robes. A black robe which reached the ground. It dragged as they walked over to greet his brother. I remembered wearing something like that when I was brought here in the first place.

"Thank you brothers." Aro said as both brothers sat. Aro placed on his robe that Jane had brought forth before turning to look at us. His eyes darker then his brothers.

"I see you brought back Isabella and Demetri." Marcus said. He leaned in his seat and stared at both Demetri and I. I turned to look at Marcus, but once again all I could focus on was the bright red eyes.

Aro nodded and headed over to his seat, Jane and Alec stood beside him all staring at both Demetri and I. "Brothers, I believe we have a bonding to do, as the humans call it, A marriage." Aro explained. That was what he wanted, All I wanted to do was go back home and forget all about this. Hoping that wherever I go, that m imprint would follow.

"Brother what is the meaning of this?" Caius demanded staring at his brother.

"I believe that Isabella and Demetri here should make their bond permanent with a wedding." Aro gave a grin staring at us.

"A wedding? Aro what has gotten into you?" Marcus demanded standing up.

"Nothing has gotten to me brother; I just want to make Isabella and Demetri bond permanent."

"And is this what they want?" Marcus asked, Aro nodded but stopped when his brother had more to say. "Without blackmailing Isabella?"

"I assure you that I did not." I glared at him and let go of Demetri's hand and made my way over to Aro. I knew that Demetri wanted to follow, but he was scared at what Jane and Alec could do with one command. I could feel his fear through our bond

"I _assure_ you that I did not want this wedding, I want to be with my family both of my families." I yelled at him. Aro eyes widen as I yelled at them. I knew that it was not often that someone would yell at the brothers.

"Who would you rather be with, your family or your soul mate?" Aro asked, glancing between both Demetri and I. In the corner of my eyes I knew that Marcus was going to say something but I started talking.

"I want both; I love Demetri just as much as I love me family." I told him.

Marcus closed his mouth and then looked over my shoulder and at Demetri; he was standing right where I left him. "Demetri, what is your say?"

"I will go wherever Bella goes." He told them. He stared at me and gave me a smile which I returned. Marcus nodded.

"Then I do believe that they are free to go, we will not force them to do anything." Marcus said.

"Brother…" Aro trailed off glaring at Marcus.

"Aro, you know that we give everyone a choice, if Jane or Alec here wants to leave, they know that they are free to leave." Marcus walked over to Aro.

Hearing this, I knew that I was not going to go through with Aro plan. I walked over to Demetri and placed my hand in his staring at the brothers who were not fighting with each other.

"Isabella and Demetri, you are free to leave." Caius said and walked over to his bickering brothers.

"Are you ready to go?" Demetri asked. I nodded and gave him a hug before climbing on his back. Demetri looked happy as he ran back from Italy back to my home. While on his back, I gave him a kiss on the back of his neck as he ran towards my home.

* * *

**I do believe that there is only going to be around 2-5 chapters left of this story, I don't think that I am going to write a sequel, we will see how the last chapters go. **

**So here you go, I hope you like this chapter. If you want, you can tell me what you think, if not, enjoy reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wolfgirl15: Okay, I am really sorry that I didn't keep true to my word about uploading another chapter they day I posted chapter 24. I forget what I was doing all I know is that I was really bored and needed something to do because if I could I would have went to school but since my school is 15-30 minutes away in bus ride I couldn't so I was either (A) reading other fanfics that caught my attention. (B) Randomly tweeting (C) Playing Maple Story, or (D) writing my second novel in hopes that I could finish it... I only have 50 pages written so far.**

**But I am really sorry so here it is. I tried making it a long chapter hoping that I could fit many chapters into this one so this could be the last chapter. I hope you like this and will not get mad at me for the choice that I have made.**

**Also, I do not in any way own anything from the Twilight Saga. I do However own all the books and over 150 books.**

* * *

We ran all night before we passed the sign that welcomed us back to Forks. It was the place that I was born and harboured all of my families, The Cullens, The Pack and Charlie. I jumped off of my mates back and decided to run in wolf form beside him. he gave me a look but kept running as I took a leap and changed into my second form.

We made it to the trees and ran to the direction of the Cullens before stopping right at the edge of their property and then continuing by walking. We stopped at the door and waited after Demetri gave a knock. Right away the door was opened my Esme who looked like she could cry and second. I walked over to her and nudged me head under her hand before giving her had a lick and headed back to Demetri.

"Your back." She whispered bringing her hand to her mouth before she dropped down on her knees and gave me a hug. I concentrated and gave her a hug back as well ignoring that fact that I was naked but I knew that I needed to get used to it, if I was going to be a wolf.

I gave Demetri a look as he placed his cloak on my as I let go of my vampire I was proud to call my mother before standing up and placing my hand back in Demetri's. We noticed that the rest of the family had joined us as well as my other family, the Pack.

"Hi guys." I told them. They all just stare at both Demetri and I. I walked over to Alice and gave her a hug. That seems to have done the trick because a second later they were all surrounding us giving us hugs.

"Bella, you're back!" Alice said giving me the biggest hug ever that could have rivalled Emmett's. She took my hand and searched for a ring, or any sign that I was bound to Demetri. She gave a questioning look and let my hand go. "You are not married?"

We both shook our heads. "Caius had a talk with Aro about controlling people." I told them.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes that is true, The Volturi are not allowed to make someone do anything against their will. It is against what they want, well... what Marcus and Caius want. They know how Power hungry Aro is getting."

"They let us go, saying that we had a choice, we choose to come back and live here with you guys." I told them taking Demetri's hand. We both want to live here with you guys if that is okay with you?" I looked from the Cullens to the La Push Pack.

"So you mean that they let you go, that you are free to stay here and they won't bother you or us anymore?" Emmett asked.

"Well they may check up on us, but I do believe that they are going to be leaving us alone from now on." I told him. "We are safe now." I gave them all a smile as I watched as everyone face visibly relaxed.

"So you two are not married?" Alice asked. We both nodded. "Are you planning on too?" she asked knowing that she couldn't see the future because of me. we both looked at each other. I never really told anyone but I had made my decision. I knew in my heart that there was always going to be a placed for the first vampire that stole my heart, Edward. But my decision was final, it took a lot of thinking but I knew I can not go again the legends. I've heard of stories about people going against their imprint which ended up in death to the both of them. But I was not choosing Demetri because I did not want to die. I was choosing him because I want to, because I love him.

Together we nodded, giving each other a smile. I turned to look at the family who all had smiles on their faces. Even Edward. I knew that he must have read the mind of my mate. It knew that it must be hard for him but he accepted who I choose even if it was not him.

"Can I plan you wedding, please?" Alice asked jumping up in down. I slowly backed away from her and squeazed Demetri's hand tighter then before. She kept jumping up and down until her husband walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder before her giddiness spread through out the people in the room.

"We will think about, but for now, how about you let us take a break from all that had happened. It has only been a couple weeks since I turned wolf." I said. my eyes widened as I recounted they days that went by since I turned wolf. I was amazed when I counted that it was a month, give or take a few weeks, since I turned into a wolf.

I let go of my mates had and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath. This month had been hectic for me. From turning into a giant wolf, imprinting on someone other then my boyfriend, being black mailed and living in Italy for a couple days, from coming back to Forks, then leaving again against my will, almost forced to be married, and then free to go home because of the power hungry vampire's brothers. So here I was, in the living room of my second family, with my mate, my old boyfriend, my alpha, the pack and my brother all in the same room.

If you think about it, you would have never thought that you would have the La push pack and the Cullens in the same room getting along with each other. They were all looking at me as I took a deep breath before getting off the wall and back to Demetri.

"I am sorry, it is a lot to take in this past month," I told them. They all nodded. "I am going to take a nap if that it alright with you?" I asked. Esme nodded and lead me to a guest room. She gave me a hug telling me that she was proud of me and giving me a kiss on the cheek, and giving the same treatment to Demetri whispering something else to him before leaving the room.

I walked over to the bed and dropped not caring that my shoes were still on. I gave a sigh and closed my eyes thinking stuff over and over again. I opened my eyes when I felt cold hands on my feet. I looked up and noticed that Demetri now had my shoes and was giving me a smile before placing them down and walking over to me lying down on the bed beside me.

"I love you, my Bella." He told me bring me into his arms. I didn't care how cold he was pulled him closer to me. He kissed my hair, my forehead, each of my eye lids and my cheeks before kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back. This was going to be the guy that I was going to be living with for the rest of my life. And I love him.

I broke free from him and gave hi a smile before giving him a quick kiss, "I love you too." I told him and gave him one more kiss before snuggle close to him placing my head on his chest and falling asleep. Although I couldn't see it, I knew that Demetri was smiling as he help me closer, with our feet dangling off the bed as I fell into a deep slumber knowing that this was how it was going to be for the rest of my existence.

"I love you, mi amour." I heard a whisper before I was gone into the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

**Well here you go. The final chapter of Bella's Secret! Their may be simple one-shots later about Bella and Demetri but as for this story it is done. I hope you like this. If not well that is your problem. You don't like the way this story ended up, find a different one. A fanfic is called a fanfic for a reason. So yes, I chose Demetri because there are too many Edward and Bella Fanfics. Yes I knew that I did get a review telling me that Bella and Edward belong together. I get that. But I like to mix it up a bit. And just to let you Edward fans know. Edward does end up with someone in the future. I am not going to deprive him of a mate for the rest of his life. I may be evil but I am not that evil. **

**So I hoped you liked this chapter, and story. I am not going to Focus on my other stories from A Game of Cat and Mouse to Twilight Heroes. I just hope that I can finish them just like I finished this story. Ever since I had this account on FanFiction this is the Second full story that I have finished. I really hope you liked it and also a Very Merry Christmas. **

**Your internet friend from far away:**

**Wolfgirl15.**


	26. Oneshot 1 Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

**Bella**

We were back at the Volturi Castle, they had grown on me over the years, and they too had welcomed me to their ranks. Today we decided to see how good Demetri's tracking really was. While m y new family distracted him, I took off into another direction before turning wolf and running as far as I can before taking off the low cliff I had jumped off many times. I plunged into the sea and swam to a cave that I had noticed the other day while swimming with my love.

I crawled to the little space and changed back to my normal human self. I started rock climbing to the high cliff and changed back to my wolf self placing my head in my paws listening to the waves crash against the rocks and the cliffs. I closed my eyes for a couple minutes, the waves were lulling me to sleep and it wasn't long before I was out.

**Demetri**

I was listening to my master drone on and one about something that I was not interested in. there a glint in his eyes and I did not know what to make of it. I was just about to place all my wait on one leg and lean to the left when he asked my about my bells.

"Demetri, where you're your wolf girl, Bella?" he asked. Looking around and listening for the faint heartbeat that was still present where ever my love is. I started to get worried when all I heard was the shuffling of the feet of other vampires. Gianna was now a vampire and was still working as the receptionist so her heartbeat was no longer present. I started to worry.

"Aro, where is my mate?" I asked, worriedly that he did something or said something that would make my love run away. Aro gave a soft chuckled before smiling with that glint in his eyes.

"Why don't you track her?" he said smiling. I looked over at the other brothers who were looking away, but I could see the faint lift of the corner of their mouths. I sighed and walked out.

"You know you will never get tired of playing Hide and Seek." Aro said as the door slowly closed.

I took an unnecessary deep breath and waited for a tug in my mind to set me on the course.

I followed it out of the castle, across the yard, and to the cliff. Taking a whiff I could smell the remains of my mate scents where.

I launched myself off the cliff and into the water and followed the pull to the edge of a cliff. I started to panic when there was no opening. I dove below to see if there was anything there, an opening or if my love was under the water. I was surprised to see a small opening that could fit human. I swan there and realized that it was a cave. I swan to the top and noticed that the water was just a couple feet from my sleeping mate. I gave my self a smile before climbing out of the water and climbing the rest of the way to my sleeping mate.

She must have heard me because her ears twitched before opening her eyes. I gave her a smile and dug my hands into her fur. She shuffled over and placed her head in my lap. I closed my eyes and started patting her hair. It started to get less dense and soft before she was lying in my arms naked. I took off my wet cloak and covered her body before placing a soft kiss her mouth before letting her rest her head on here.

"I think we are stuck here for a while." She said smiling up at me. Her eyes were still closed.

"Looks like that." I said.

She rubbed herself into my lap before opening one eye, "Happy anniversary." She said leaning up to give me a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary love." I replied.

Today was the day that we had gotten together, officially, not married, even thought that anniversary was coming up, this was the day we were finally free to be together, that everyone accepted us. I kissed her one more time before sitting back and letting her sleep with the waves as her lullaby.

_Happy 25 anniversary, my love. _

* * *

**Well here you go, took long, but here is one, one-shot of 25 years later. **

**Just to clear things up and not confuse people, since Bella is around vampires all the time, she has stayed with her wolf shape not aging. If you haven't gotten it, Bella and Demetri are married, I will write the one-shot sooner or later. **

**I hope you liked it. Even thought it is short and quick. Also, I am sorry for any mistakes, I have a tendency to do that a lot, also the time takes into affect as well seeing as it is way past my bed time. But if I want my 65% to be an 80%, in english, I must finish the work, even if it means studying over the book the Chrysalids for hours until I finish all the Questions, vocab and Extras. **

**Enjoy the one-shot. :)**

**Wolfgirl15.**


End file.
